A sirius mistake
by Bitterglass
Summary: "Yes? Is there a problem?" "The problem is that I was born in 1998, I'm from australia, and I'm a freaking muggle! So explain to me how I ended up at a place that isn't even meant to exist, and freaking fix it!" THe books were right, Professor Dumbledores eyes were annoyingly twinkly. R
1. That stupid glowing book

A:N Just something that I've been thinking of writing for a while. Read and review?

I was reading the order of phoenix, my feels as Harry wondered if his dad was a bully, feeling ashamed.  
Of course I had read all the Harry Potter books, but this one always gets me, I love the marauders Era so much, but it seemed unlikely that JK Rowling would ever right a full book about that Era; still, I always have fan fiction.  
I turned the page, and the book began to glow, whoa, what the hell? I dropped it as the words swam and moved, it had never done that before.  
_"I'm not helping this time!"_ I jumped as I heard a voice, looking around wildly, my eyes finally settled on the book, it, it was talking?  
"_Come on Moony, just this once! Promise we won't get caught!"  
"That's what you said last time!"  
_Moony? Wasn't that Remus Lupins, nickname, slowly, I crouched down next to the book, instead of words, the page had a moving picture. I saw four boys walking, arguing slightly, her eyes settled on the one with messy hair.  
No, no, way, this could not be possible, because unless she was very much insane, and it was quite possible, that was James Potter, which meant that the others must be… the marauders.  
The book glowed bright, and the picture started going fuzzy, oh hell no, I don't know what it was that made me do it, I always acted first and though later, but I grabbed on to the book.  
And with a squeezing sensation that knocked all the air out of me, I was sucked in.  
Everything was black and I was spinning around, and then I fell, quite literally from the sky.  
"Bloody hell!" A voice exclaimed.  
"Ouch." I muttered, I stood up, and almost fainted.  
Because the marauders were standing in front of me, and there was no way this was possible.  
"Ergh," I said, suddenly working it out, "Dan put weed in my cake again, didn't he, you guys are just illusions of my potter headed mind."  
James Potter stared at me, "Why is a Potter in your mind."  
"And weed doesn't normally make people fall from the sky, love."  
I stared at Sirius, no way; Black just called me love, oh how my illusions loved to taunt me.  
"Well if you have any other ideas as to why I ended up in the world of fictional characters, this isn't freaking Ink heart people!"  
"What's ink heart?" Remus asked curiously.  
"Shut it Moony, I'm thinking." I said absentmindedly, this actually did seem quite like ink heart, but it couldn't be possible, could it?  
"How do you know my nickname?" Moony stared at me suspiciously.  
"I know all of you," I waved them off, "And I need to see Dumbledor."  
"How do you know Dumbledor?"  
"Ask question later would you?" I looked around; we were actually not far from the gargoyle. I looked at the marauders, "You know it probably isn't a good idea to talk about pranks while near the headmaster's office."  
"Where are you from?" Sirius asked, looking me up and down, god dammit he was distracting, why did he have to be so damn attractive? "You have an odd accent."  
I froze, and glared at him, I did not have an accent. "I'm Australian, and I don't, it's you English people with the hot- I mean odd accent."  
"So you think us English people have hot accents aye?" Sirius smirked.  
"Shut it Black." I snared, my cheeks going red in embarrassment.  
I walked to the gargoyle, "I need to see Dumbledor."  
It stared at me.  
"Look you dumb hulk of stone, I'm a freaking muggle who's randomly appeared in this world, which isn't even meant to be real as it's just a book and completely fucking fictional so let me in, before I go more insane then I already am!" I shouted at it, losing my temper.  
It moved, revealing the stair case.  
"Thank you."  
As I walked, I heard people following me, I spun around and no one was there.  
"Oh take off the bloody invisibility cloak, I know your there."  
The pulled of the cloak and stared at her.  
"You're a muggle? How do you know all this?" Sirius asked.  
"Long story, really long story, now you can come to Dumbledor with me, though put back on that stupid cloak, I'm not sure how he's going to react to this."  
She walked to the door and opened it without knocking.  
"Yes?" Professor Dumbledor looked up, confusion lighting his face, "Is there a problem."  
"Yes," She walked up and stood by the desk, "The problem is that I was born in 1998 and I'm from Australia," His eyes widened, "Oh and as if that wasn't bad enough, I'm a freaking muggle, and your world is meant to be the work of fiction, care to explain."  
She stared at him, arms crossed, breathing heavily as if she had run a marathon.  
"This is unusual, what do you mean the work of fiction?"  
"I mean, " I took a deep breath to calm myself, That almost everyone in my world know all about Hogwarts and the wizarding world, due to books that we're written by J.K Rowling, fictional story's about a boy called Harry Potter, but that's the point, it's meant to be fictional, and considering how I got sucked in here by reading said book and it started glowing, I assume that I am now in a book of some kind, and you lot still don't actually exist, and since you are meant to be a freaking genius, you can tell me how to get out of this mess!"  
"Another dimension, a girl filled with courage…" He mumbled to himself.  
"What are you on about?" I hissed.  
"What is your name?" He asked me sharply.  
I stared at him, how was that relevant, "Tessa Davies."  
"Well Miss Davies, would you be willing to perform a test for me?"  
He unlocked a drawer, and pulled out a wooden box, opening it he held out a wand towards me.  
"I'm not a witch, it won't work." I felt the need to point out.  
"Hold the wand Miss Davies."  
With a sigh I grabbed the wand, and felt warmth flood through me, it was brilliant, perfect, and also completely insane.  
"What the hell." I muttered, staring at the wand.  
"I was correct then, the prophesy is correct."  
"What?"  
Professor Dumbledor smiled at her, wow the books were right, his eyes were extremely twinkly.  
"Miss Davies, are you an orphan?"  
How did he know that? "That's none of your business."

He nodded, "Sit down, I will explain, I'm sure you must be very confused."  
"That's a freaking understatement." But I pulled out the chair ad sat down, staring at him expectantly.  
"Fifth teen years ago, a prophesy was made, talking of dark times and a child who would fight against it, this child was said to be pureblood but unaware, this led us to believe that it would be an orphan, the ministry searched all wizard orphanages, I was the only one aware, that at that moment a pureblood family was grieving because there new born had disappeared, kidnapped in a flash of glowing blue, that child as you Miss Davies."  
"No," I shook my head stubbornly, "I would have shown some form of magic by now, I'm fifth teen for god's sake!"  
"I believe that when you were transferred between dimensions, your magic was blocked, only to be awakened when and if you returned." He pointed towards the wand I was clutching, "That is very unique wand you have there, said to have the hair of a threstral and the that of a centaur too, an oak tree, if I'm not mistaken, and designed especially for you, if anyone but you had wielded that wand, it would not have reacted the way it did."  
I nodded slowly, "So what do you want me to do? I can't be some saviour of the wizarding world, that's not my job, and I'm a freaking muggle, I don't know anything!"  
Dumbledor surveyed me over his half-moon glasses, "The prophesy did not say anything about you being a saviour, only helping to fight, and I think we can both agree that you are not a muggle, and judging from your knowledge of who I am, I am sure you know plenty about this world."  
"But, but-"I was clutching at straws now, "What about my family? My friends, I can't just do this to them!"  
"As I'm sure you know Miss Davies, I'm quite talented as a wizard, I will find a way to access the world from which you came, and with your consent, erase the minds of everyone who knew you."  
"You mean… I never would have existed, no! I want to go home, just because I love the books doesn't mean I want to leave everything I've ever known!" She protested.  
"Miss Davies, you are very valuable to the wizard world, I'm surprised that your family has not been targeted already, the fact that you have been brought back means that someone is aware of you, by staying with your family, you are putting them in danger, but if you stay here, and they forgot you, then they will be safe. It is your choice."  
I closed my eyes, to hide the tears that were spiking, "Fine." I whispered.  
"Excellent, now we just have to sort you quickly."  
He grabbed the sorting hat; I had daydreamed about being sorted but not under these circumstances.  
_Welcome Back Miss Davies_  
I didn't jump just sat as the hat though.  
_GRYFFINDOR  
_I stood up, "I need things don't I? Spell books and such?"  
"I will order and deliver all the necersary things to your room, Miss Davies, I see fit to let you know, that your biological parents are deceased, they have left their money to you, in the hopes that you would someday return."  
I nodded without speaking, and walked out of the room.  
Reaching the gargoyle I jumped as the marauders pulled off the cloak, I had forgotten they were there.  
"Tessa?" Remus asked a small frown on his face.  
"Not now, just show me where the common room is, please?" I asked, closing my eyes tightly.  
They nodded and led me away, I didn't talk at all, and wasn't surprised to see a spare bed in the girl's dorms, and I collapsed on it, and let out a shuddering breath, trying to release sobs that wouldn't come.  
I drifted into a sleep, not a pleasant one, but one I was grateful for, none the less.

Review and tell me if i should continue, i won't continue until i get at least five reviews, good or bad, don't care!


	2. HE'S ALIVE!

A.N So i just wanna say thank you for the amazing reviews! This chapter is a bit long but i think its okay... :) Hope you like it, let me know? Sorry for my horrid spelling.

##################################################################

Someone or something was poking me.  
"Excuse me?" Poke, "Are you awake?" Poke "Who are you?" Poke.  
"Piss off." I mumbled, and then the events of yesterday dawned on me. "Shit." I sat up, knocking the persons hand away as they went in for another death poke.  
A short girl with a kind, roundish face was staring at me, Alice Longbottom, well her name wouldn't be Longbottom right now, actually, I had no idea what her last name was, had JK Rowling ever mentioned that? "Why were you poking me?" I asked, recovering from the shock that I was indeed, in the wizarding world.  
"It seemed like the normal thing to do when some random shows up in your dorm room." She shrugged.  
I looked around and saw two other girls staring back at me, a red head that could only be Lily Evans and I was guessing the other one was Marlene.  
"Oh, I just came last night, I'm Tessa Davies." Dumbledor hadn't said anything about fake names, and that would just make things more complicated anyway.  
"I didn't know Hogwarts took students in halfway through the year, "Lily mused, staring at me suspiciously, the girl was too smart for her own good.  
" Guess I'm the exception then!" I grinned brightly.  
The other girl stepped forward, "Well I'm Marlene," Yep, I was right, "If you get dressed quick I'll show you to the great hall!"  
I looked around, "Um yeah, my transfer was kind of late notice…" That was an understatement.  
"Oh no problem! You can borrow my spare uniform." Marlene seemed awfully keen to become friends, I instantly distrusted her, _but_ if I was going to play the part of a student, or whatever it was I was meant to do, then I'd need a uniform, and since she was offering…  
"Okay sure, I'll just get changed and I'll be right out!" I threw her my best plastic cheerleader smile, which she seemed to accept, then grab the uniform she was offering and walked quickly into the bathroom.  
I got dressed and surveyed myself in the mirror, good thing me and Marlene were around the same size, the shirt would only be a little tighter on me, and the skirt was fine, if ot a little longer then the rest, she was quite a bit taller then me, I tugged a brush through my hair, and then swore loudly as I realised I didn't have a hair straightener, looked like my long black, frizzy, half-straight half-curly hair was going into a bun, I prayed it would stay there. Not that I was trying to impress anyone, just a whole school of witches and wizards that weren't even meant to exist, so no pressure right?  
Unsurprisingly, Marlene was waiting for me, though for the life of me, I couldn't work out why she had decided to latch herself onto me.

We walked down the stairs and I grinned at the sight of the marauders, waiting by the portrait hole.  
My eyes drifted to Peter, fucking Pettigrew, my jaw clenched and I resisted the urge to punch him in the face, he had no idea of the traitor he would become, I glared at him and he flinched, good he should be scared of me, fucking scum, that's what he was.

Sirius's voice distracted me, it was cold and cutting and I was grateful it wasn't directed at me.  
"What are you doing here McKinnon?" He sneered.  
I looked at Marlene, she was staring at the ground, and I felt pity for her. Staring at Black I stepped closer to her, "She's my friend Black." I said bluntly.  
"No, she's a slut, you don't want to be friends with her, she'll only back stab you."  
I glared at him, he met my glare before quickly looking away, good to see my famous glare still worked, even in the wizarding world.  
"Well she's never done anything to me, and I think I'll choose my own friends if you don't mind Black." I snarled.  
He shrugged, "fine then, whatever you want Davies." His tone was casual, uncaring, but the way he stormed out of the common room wasn't.  
I turned my glared on the rest of the marauders, "Anyone else got a problem with Marlene?" I challenged.  
Remus and Pettigrew shook their heads, but James nodded, "Yes, she's a cow and if you hang out with her then everyone will hate you too." He turned and followed Sirius out through the portrait hole.  
I laughed dryly, the day I cared about someone hating me was the day Draco had hot passionate sex with Ron.  
Shuddering at the thought, I turned to Marlene, she must have done something to make everyone hate her, but she hadn't done anything to me, and I wasn't the type to just let someone be alone with no friends.  
"Come on, I thought you wanted to show me the great hall." I smiled and this time it was a genuine one.  
She looked at me with wide eyes, and then grinned, "Okay, this way!" She was practically beaming and I couldn't believe I had made someone this happy.

I groaned slightly and blushed as we walked into the great hall, everyone was staring at me.

"Why are they staring at me?" I whispered to Marlene.  
"Well you're new and interesting." She laughed quietly, "And probably because your with me."  
So the hatred stretched to the whole school then, weird.  
"Yeh, what's up with that anyway?" I asked her as we sat down at the Gryffindor table; I noticed we sat a fair bit away from everyone else.  
She didn't meet my eyes and scratched at a spot on the table, "It's a long story, basically when I was in first year, I was a raging bitch, then in third year I did some… stuff, and I guess now I'm getting what I deserve."  
She shot a glance at me, as if expecting me to walk away from her.  
"No one deserves to be bullied you know." I really hated bullying, and this school was full of them.  
She shook her head slightly but a small smile was playing on her lips, good I had made her feel good about herself.  
"Gryffindor, what's your blood status."  
I turned around, and clenched my fists angrily.  
Because Bellatrix Black was standing over me.  
There were too many people that needed to be punched at this school, and so little time.  
I glared at her and she sneered at me.  
"None of your fucking business Trixie." I said, my little nickname I had made up for her seemed to do the trick; her face went an ugly colour of red.  
"Don't call me that you filthy mudblood!" She screeched.  
"Try a new one Bellatrix, because I'm pure."  
"Then you're a filthy blood traitor to be in Gryffindor." She sneered triumphantly.  
I laughed, "Oh sweetie, when your older you get killed by a blood traitor, so enjoy that."  
"Miss Davies!"  
Dumbledor had walked down from the heads table with an alarmed look on his face; he grabbed my arm firmly and led me out of the great hall, where Bellatrix was standing, a shocked look on her face. Like she had been slapped, oh boy would I love to slap her…  
Dumbledor stopped outside the hall and turned to me.  
"Miss Davies, it is vital that you do not reveal anything that will happen in the future, it is dangerous."  
My jaw dropped, "You're kidding me right? That's like, all my insults!"  
"It will unhinge people."  
"That's the point!"  
"I forbid you Miss Davies." He said sternly.  
I nodded, pouting, "You were a lot more fun in the books," I muttered.  
He smiled serenely at me, the pulled a piece of parchment out and handed it to me, "This is your timetable miss Davies, please attend all classes."  
And with that he walked away, I went to leave, then remembered Marlene, I should wait for her, she could help me find my classes.  
I didn't have to wait long, ten minutes later she ran out.  
"Took your time." I smirked.  
"Sorry, McGonagall makes me eat something in the morning, she's going crazy! Honestly!"  
As I took in Marlene's too skinny figure, I thought McGonagall was right in making her eat.  
"So I just got my timetable!" I waved it in front of her and she snatched it from me, scanning the cheat.  
"We have every class together except for muggle studies." She said excitedly.  
"Okay, so do you know where History of Magic is?"  
She grimaced, "Yep, you are going to hate it."  
"Tell me about it." I grumbled, I had fallen asleep just reading about it in the books.  
We walked there, and I met the stares with my glare, oh how I loved my glare, I should give it a name, super evil glare of evilness? No that was corny.  
I turned to Marlene, "What should I name my glare."  
She looked at me in shock, then laughed, "Um, Evil death glare of death?"  
"No, not scary enough." I said thoughtfully.  
"How about, Alfred?"  
I grinned, "Yes that is positively frightening. Alfred the death glare!"  
She giggled, "You know your insane right?"  
"I'm aware!" I grinned at her, giving her my best, insane grin.  
We reached the class and walked in; I looked to the front of the room, and shrieked.  
Professor Binns turned with a scowl as I pointed a shaking finger at him.  
"You're alive!" I screamed in shock.  
"What are you on about girl?" He stared at me as if I was mad.  
Marlene gently tugged me to a seat at the back as I stared at Binns in horror.  
As we sat down, the boys in front of us turned around, Sirius had a smirk on his face.  
"So Binns carks it in the near future aye?" He smirked.  
I scowled at him, remembering what he had called Marlene in the common room "Near enough in the future that you have wrinkles, is that a grey hair I see, Black?"  
He turned to James in horror, "Prongsie! Tell me it isn't true!"  
"Oh I don't know padfoot; it is looking a little silvery." James teased.  
Marlene giggled and Sirius sneered at her, "Shut it McKinnon."  
"How about you shut it Black?" I snarled. My face was going to forget how to smile if people kept irritating me.  
"Make me." He said childishly.  
Fine, if he wanted to be childish, then I would ignore him.  
I reached into my jeans (Which I had been wearing under the robes) and pulled out my iPod.  
"What's that?" Marlene asked in awe.  
I smirked and pressed the button to turn it on, nothing happened.  
What? But it was fully charged! "Why won't this work!" I said, frustrated.  
"Is that a muggle toy?" Remus asked.  
"Yeh, so?"  
"So, electric muggle things don't work in Hogwarts, there's too much magic in the air." He said it matter of fact and I grimaced, remembering how I had read Hermione Granger say that in the fourth book, how could I have forgotten?  
"But how am I meant to ignore 'that' without my music!" I jabbed at Sirius with my finger.  
"Does that thing play music?" Marlene asked.  
"Well it did before I brought it here! Stupid wizards!"  
"Wait… I thought you were pureblood?" She raised her eyebrows at me.  
"I am, I just… well it's a long story."  
Sirius started singing underneath his breath, "I know something you don't know."  
"Shut it maxi!"  
He paused and looked at me, "Maxi?"  
I smiled not so innocently at him, "Well your nickname is padfoot, shorten that to pads, and a brand of pads is maxi Pads, hence the nickname, Maxi."  
He paled, "I am _not_ a pad!"  
I snickered, "God, PMS much?"  
Remus chuckled, and then burst into loud laughter, I grinned at him, 'Problem Moony?"  
He shook his head, and laughed harder, "Maxi-" Gasp, "PMS," Laugh, "See how he likes it!"  
Everyone looked at him in confusion, I understood and laughed with him, Sirius was always making jokes about Moonys 'time of the month', guess the revenge was sweet.  
"Um Remus?" Marlene asked tentatively.  
He stared at her, then said, not unkindly, but rather stiffly, "Yes Marlene?"  
"I was just wondering, why do they call you moony?"  
James and Sirius froze and glared at her; I remembered the fan fictions and said casually. "Oh, he mooned a teacher in third year."  
Sirius and James laughed as Remus went red, looking as if he wasn't sure whether to thank me or growl at me. Marlene's eyes just about bulged out of her head.  
"You're joking!" She laughed. "But you're so responsible!"  
Sirius seemed to forget whom he was talking to because there was still a smile on his face, "Moony is the mastermind behind many of our pranks." He said proudly, and then fixed Marlene with a glare, "But that's not for you to go blabbing to people McKinnon."  
Marlene mumbled something along the lines of, 'I'm not like that anymore."  
Sirius snorted, "I'll believe that when I see it."  
But, he was seeing it, wasn't he; I had no idea if Marlene had been as bad as they made out, but it was obvious she had changed, and as far as I could tell it was genuine.  
I decided maybe Sirius didn't _want_ to see it, after all isn't it easier to hate someone for what they were then to like someone for what they've become.  
As the Professor Binns droned on I found myself looking longingly at my iPod, I had never gone this long without listening to my music, there had to be some magical version of an iPod here.  
The constant English accent were starting to get on my nerves, and if I didn't have something to tune them out soon then there was going to be a lot of strangled Hogwarts students.  
At least that would be entertaining.

A.N Guess what? I have already finished the third chapter! And you meet Regulus! But i shan't update unless i get some more reviews? A virtual Llama for every one who reviews?  
~ Bitterglass


	3. A rubber ducky is NOT important!

A.N Do you know what I realised? NO ONE READS THIS! And that kinda sucks because i wouldn't just write it for no reason? Also, on my charts it says that i have eight followers and yet only seven reviews? Its great that you've followed me but would it really hurt to send a review my way? It means a lot? Anyway sorry for any spelling mistakes.  
Disclaimer~ I am NOT J.K Rowling.  
P.S Read AND REVIEW!

Marlene and I walked out of History of magic,I was leaning on her dramtically.  
"A whole hour of my life, ruined!" I called out as she giggled, "I could feel my youth slipping away!"  
"Yeh Binns has that effect on people." Marlene said, trying, and failing to keep a serious face.  
"Okay, what do we have next?" I said, 'recovering' from my leaing position.  
"Well I have care of magical creatures, and you have muggle studies."  
I stared at her, "How'd you know that?"  
"I memorised your timetable." She said with a shrug.  
"That, is creepy." I said in an awed/terrified voice.  
"I just have a good memory!" She argued.  
"Still creepy" I said in the same tone.  
She smiled and shook her head, "I've got to go, or I'm gonna be late." She turned and walked off.  
I started walking in the opposite direction, then froze, I didn't even know where muggle studies was.  
Why was I even taking muggle studies? I had been under the impression that I was a muggle for the past fifthteen years, what more did I possibly need to know.  
I guess Dumbledore had his reasons, though providing me with a map might have been helpful.  
I looked around saw Black walking by himself, well that was a bit odd, but maybe he knew the way.  
"Oi Black! Where's the muggle studies classroom."  
Black turned around with a scowl on his face and I blinked in shock, I had been right about it being a Black, but it was the younger brother scowling at me, the differences were more noticeable from the front, he had a more guarded expression then Sirius, and his eyes had none of the playfulness that Sirius's held, thinking of the fanfictions I had read about Regulus, I resisted the urge to hug him.  
Instead I smiled brightly at him, "Sorry Reg, though you were Sirius."  
It was his turn to stare at me in shock, his scowl disappearing, "How do you know who I am?"  
"Why wouldn't I know who you are?"  
He looked at the ground, "people don't usually…" he muttered.  
Oh god, I wanted to hug him so much, it was funny, "Well there missing out." I said softly.  
He met my eyes, and a small smile flickered then disappeared, back to the carefully composed expression.  
"You're the new girl right? The Gryffindor?"  
"Tessa Davies, at your service." I said with a grin.  
He smirked slightly, "Well Tessa, You wanted to know where the muggle studies classroom was? I could show you, If you'd like?"  
"Yeh thanks, if you have time." It struck me that he should have class too.  
He started walking, guesturing for me to walk with him.

"I don't go to to second period."  
"Why?"  
He gave me a wry smile, "Don't like the company."  
"Fair enough." I shrugged, his reasons were his own, and it wasn't my place to pry.  
"So where are you from? You have an accent."  
I rolled my eyes, "I'm Australian and I don't have an accent, you English people just talk weird."  
He laughed, "I wasn't aware there were wizard and witches in Australia."  
"You'd be surprised."  
"So, are your parents magical?" He looked anxious, and I tried not to be offended, he was a slytherin, the question would have come up eventually.  
Hmm, how to answer that, technically my parents were pureblood though I coud hardly count them as parents, even though it hadn't been there fault that we separated.  
"My biological parents were both purebloods." I said carefully.  
He stared at me as we walked, "Biological? Do you mean you were not raised by them?"  
"I was raised by muggles, who found me." I watched his expression change as he struggled with his thoughts, first a sneer of disgust that quickly changed to one of pity, and then, to my confusion, slight anger.  
"Then your parent would have been fools too have let you go." He said firmly.  
Well that hadn't been the reaction I was expecting, I felt the need to defend the family I hadn't been aware I had. "They didn't choose to."  
He nodded slightly ad we stopped outside a classroom.  
"This is it."  
"Oh." I was kinda disappointed, I'd finally gotten what every Potterhead dreamed of, an insight into the mind of Regulus Black, and yeah, the urge to hug him hadn't disappeared in the slightest, "Well thanks, I'd probably be lost if it weren't for you."  
I went to walk in, and he reached out a hand to stop me, "Tessa? Thank you."  
"For what?" I asked confused.  
"For giving me something to think about." With that he walked away, I shook my head slightly and entered the classroom.  
"Sorry I'm late. I said to a younger version of Professor Burbage, poor thing, her death had been unnecessary and sad. "The timetable didn't have a map."  
She nodded, "Yes, Miss Davies. Is it? Take a seat next to Mr Black and Mr Potter."  
I sat down and looked at them curiously, why would they take muggle studies, in the books I had always thought that muggle studies was kind of dull, even for a proper pureblood, it couldn't all that interesting.  
James smiled at me, "Sorry we didn't wait for you, didn't realise you had the same class as us."  
"That's okay, Regulus showed me the way." I shrugged.  
Sirius looked up at this, he looked angry and something else, jealously maybe? Or something similar.  
"Regulus? As in my brother?"  
"What other Regulus is there?"  
He stared at me seriously (No pun intended), "Don't go near Regulus, Tessa, he's a slytherin."  
"I'm aware of that, and where do you get off telling me whom I should and shouldn't be around?" I said angrily. Bloody hell, who did he think he was? God?  
"I'm not! But I've grown up with Regulus and yeh, he was okay before I left in first year, but then he spent too much time alone with my mother. He's as bad as Bellatrix now."  
"Really? Because that's not what I saw. Did you ever stop to think that it wasn't him that changed when you left, it was you?"  
Sirius spluttered indignantly, " Just trust me when I say that if you hang around with him, you'll regret it."  
I gave him the full force of Alfred and said in a low dangerous voice, "And trust me when I say that if you don't stop telling me what to do then I'll make it a lot harder for you to be a manwhore."  
I stared downwards meaningfully and he flinched and went back to the work.  
It was harder to laze about in this class, Professor Burbage took my not having books in her stride, and decided to quiz the class, me included.  
"Mr Black, what is a helicopter?"  
Sirius scrunched up his face in concentration, "A big flying thingy?"  
She turned to me, "Miss Davies?"  
I shrugged, "That pretty much covers it."  
She shook her head slightly, then asked the next question to a ravenclaw.  
"Miss Davies, what is an aeroplane?"  
"A flying means of transport that has may seats and can travel large distances."  
Burbage smiled enthusiastically, I rolled my eyes, no muggle would answer like that, a flying thing, would be a much simpler answer.  
"Mr Potter, what is the exact function of a rubber duck."  
"Isn't that something muggles use in the bath?" James asked, obviously confused.  
"Yes but what is its function?"  
I laughed, was this woman related to Arthur Weasley? I honestly don't think a rubber duck even has a true function, it just floats.  
Professor Burbage turned to me, "Do find something funny Miss Davies."  
"Well no, its just that, a rubber duck doesn't really have a function! It just floats and does absolutely nothing!" I exclaimed.  
She narrowed her eyes at me, "Incorrect, a rubber duck provides hours of entertainment in the bath and out of it, songs have been wrote about it!"  
"It provides like ten minutes of fun to a toddler and the only song about it was made from a kids show!" I was pretty sure I knew a lot more about it then she would, I'd been a muggle, I'd played with rubber ducks, they weren't that entertaining.  
"I think I would know a bit more on the subject then you, Miss Davies."  
"Doubtful, unless you've lived with muggles then you probably know shit about it." The class had gone silent and I smirked from the attention, this was exactly like high school, and I did so love an audience.  
"You have detention Miss Davies with hagrid this Saturday evening."  
"You're kidding me!" I said loudly, standing up, "Over a freaking rubber duck?"  
"Your attitude is the problem Miss Davies, and the language you use."  
"Well screw this." I turned and walked out of class.  
I found my way back to the common room and sat down in the arm chair, it had been a great exit, and a great way to help move my reputation up at this school, I didn't want to be known as just another Gryffindor, if I was going to be stuck at Hogwarts then I wanted to be known.  
Ten minutes later the James and Sirius walked in.  
"That, was brilliant." Sirius grinned.  
"Never seen someone smart mouth Burbage before, good word Tess."  
I bowed jokingly, "Thank you, thank you!" I called out, they laughed, and I pulled out my timetable.  
"Shouldn't we be in class?" I didn't have a problem with wagging but Dumbledore had asked me to attend all class, and normally he had good reasons for things, so I wasn't going to go against it just yet, and no, I don't think walking out counts, at least I showed up.  
"No, we have lunch now." James answered.  
I looked up eagerly, "Lunch? As in food? What are we sitting round here for! Onwards!" I ran towards the portrait hole and clambered, I hadn't realised that I'd missed breakfast and was starving until they had brought up food, but that was usually the case with me.  
"Hey pafoot, we might've found someone who likes food more then you do." I heard James say as they ran to keep up with me, normally I was quite slow, came with the problem of being shortish I guess, but when food was involved…  
They caught up with me and we slammed through the doors of the great hall.  
I ran and sat down next to Marlene, who was picking glumly at a salad, I grabbed for chicken and started to eat.  
Marlene stared at me, "Someones hungry."  
"I uv ood." Whoops, I finished eating and grinned at her, "I love food." I clarified for her.  
"That," She stared at me with a grumpy expression, "Is disgusting."  
"Oh? Someones in a bad mood, whay happened?" I asked.  
she shrugged and stared at the table, "Don't worry."  
"Lucius Malfoy was bothering her in class." Remus, Pettigrew, Sirius and James moved to sit in front of us.  
"Seriously, is this payback still?" Marlene snapped at him.  
"No, its helping you out, you should be gratefull." Remus said quietly.  
"Well I'm not, you guys never did anything about it before so butt out now."  
"Yes, but for some odd reason, Davies seems to care about you, so we thought we'd inform her about the problem." Sirius said in a bored tone.  
"Wait, what are they on about, whats Malfoy doing?" I asked putting my food down and raising my eyebrows at her expectantly.  
"Nothing, just being a jerk." She muttered, looking away from me.  
"Marlene." I said in a warning tone, this reminded me of the time when my little sister had come home from school with a black eye, I felt a pang in my chest as I remembered her.  
"He's just a bit, forcefull." She stumbled over the words.  
"He constantly harasses her." James put in.  
Marlene blushed, "Forget about it Tessa."  
"He does what?" I snarled, my voice getting dangerously low, "If he goes near you again Mar, tell me."  
I already hated Lucius Malfoy, but now it was worse, if I saw him, he was dead.

A.N Shit ending, I know. Sorry. Anyways, to prove you've read the authors note, slip the word FLOBBERWORM into your review, good or bad i don't care, just review please? Thanx :)  
- BitterGlass


	4. The punching of the snake

A.N Hey guys! SO i got three more reviews so heres the update, its short because I'm going to a friends soon and need to get ready. Some Lily in this! Keep them reviews coming!  
Disclaimer: Not J.K Rowling kiddies!  
WARNING WARNING WARNING!: If you are eleven or under don't read this chapter because at the end there is a very rude word and you shant be reading it. Thanks!

Despite my urge to go find a certain blonde prick and continuously hit him until he was bloody, (Probably not one of my gentler thoughts) Marlene insisted that we had to go to potions or we would be late, I found myself wondering how the hell Lucius had been in Marlene's class in the first place, she went very quiet when I asked her.  
"He isn't, he just kinda, shows up sometimes…" She trailed off.  
"You mean he's stalking you?"  
"He's not stalking me… look Tess can you please just drop it?"  
"Yeh, drop it, sure…" Like hell I was gonna drop it, but maybe it would be better to be more subtle.  
Potions made me slightly nervous, it reminded me very much of science class, and since I suck at science, well it wasn't going well.  
"No Tess!" Marlene grabbed my hand to prevent me from adding what I thought had been the right amount of Hellebore. "That's way too much! Half it then put it in." She watched me carefully the whole time, I was still worried that I was going to melt her cauldron and I think the paranoia was passing on to her as well.  
"Mar, why don't you just do this yourself, I'll observe?"  
"Because firsthand experience is better."  
Yeah, well not in my experience, I kept screwing up until, impatiently, she pushed me slightly away from the caldron and continued where I left off.  
I settled myself for people watching, Remus was having trouble with his potion, it was letting out hissing sounds and shooting sparks, not that he noticed because he was yelling at Pettigrew who seemed to be the cause of the problem.  
Like always.  
Sirius was working on his potion and occasionally trying to get the attention of James who had a glazed expression of his face as he stared off. I followed his gaze; only one person could give him a facial expression like that…  
And sure enough, not far from where I was sitting, a certain red head was working with a hook nosed teenager that could only be Severus.  
Lily leant forward toward Severus to help with the potion, and I saw a tinge of red stream through Severus's cheeks at her closeness.  
A quick glance told me that James had seen it too for he had pulled out his wand and was muttering something I couldn't hear, and then Severus's robes had flew up and seemed to be attempting to suffocate him.  
The class burst into laughter as Severus struggled with the robes, Slughorn rushing forward to provide the counter spell. But Lily stood up and her eyes found James straight away, who had not been fast enough in putting his wand away...  
"Potter!" She said angrily, storming up to him.  
"Yes Evans darling?" He drawled, ruffling his hair up. Oh gag.  
"How could you do that! He wasn't doing anything to you!"  
"Whatever do you mean Lilyflower?" He stared up at her with wide innocent eyes.  
There was a resounding SLAP heard echoing around the room as her hand connected with his cheek.  
"Do _not_ call me Lilyflower!" She shouted, the bell rang, drowning out the rest of her rant and she walked out of the room with Severus, whose robes were back to normal.  
Marlene and I stood up as the marauders walked towards us; James had a dazed look as he caressed his face.  
"Did you see the way she looked at me?"  
"You mean with disgust?" I suggested.  
"There was love in her eyes, I could see it, she couldn't refrain herself from stroking my cheek! Proof!"  
I held up a finger, "One moment please." I said politely, before turning and repeatedly banging my head against the wall. "You." Bang, "Stupid." Bang "Idiot." Bang, "Gah!" Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang.  
A hand cushioned my head and stopped me from hitting the wall again. "Don't punish yourself for his stupidness Davies." Sirius said, forcing me away from the wall.  
"Wait Tessa! You've know the future! Will me and Lily ever get together?" His face lit up like a freaking Christmas tree.  
"This is fifth year right?" I asked, I almost wished I could help him, but the book had said they'd gotten together in seventh year.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Then I can't help you, ask me next year." He'd need at least a year to grow up anyway. He was more immature then the boys at my old high school, and I never thought that could be possible.  
"I hate you." He muttered childishly.  
"Love you too big boy." I teased.  
We walked as a group to transfiguration, the marauders, Marlene and me. I could tell from her stance that she was slightly uncomfortable, she looked as if she was waiting for me to turn on her, I had no plans of doing that.  
This would be my first class where I actually had to use magic in, it dawned on me that this would be O.W.L year, what was going to happen to me? Would I be expected to take O.W.L's anyway, or would I skip something that's kind of crucial.  
The answer was given to me in the form of McGonagall handing me a book.  
"Miss Davies, You are required to know all the spells in this book before you can hope to do your O.W.L's. Study this in your transfiguration, defence against the dark arts and charms class and inform either me or Professor Dumbledore when you have completed it, understood?"  
"Yes Professor." I said, relieved. I took the book and sat down at the back, Marlene sat on one side of me, Sirius sat on the other, he looked over my shoulder as I opened the book.  
"That's a first year spell." He said, pointing at the first spell, _wingardium Leviosa.  
_"Yeh, I know that." I replied in a duh tone. He smiled sheepishly at me.  
Wait a second, since when did Sirius freaking Black smile sheepishly at anyone?  
I shrugged the though away and drew my wand, I remembered Hermione doing this spell.  
"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _I brought the wand down in a swish and then flicked it, aiming it at nothing in particular.  
The book lifted into the air, bobbing there slowly. I cheered in victory and Sirius laughed.  
"That was quick." Marlene smiled at me.  
"I had help." Hermione was a genius. Thinking of all the spells I had read in the Harry Potter books, I decided maybe I would be ready for O.W.L's when it was time.

The marauders ran off after transfiguration, saying something about secret marauder business.  
I walked to dinner with Marlene.  
"What do you reckon there planning?" I asked her.  
"A prank most likely, if they won't let you know then it must be a prank."  
I pouted as we walked into the great hall; I wanted to help with the pranks.  
The sight of food cheered me up; I promptly started to stuff myself with food.  
Marlene ate some chips before muttering, "Tessa I've got a headache, and I'm going to wait for you outside okay?" She got up and left. I resumed my intake of all the food.  
Something about the way she had eaten the chips reminded me of Cass from SKINS, with that thought in mind, I looked over at the chips, and realised her plate held the same number as when we had started.  
I stood up from the table and walked out of the hall, but she wasn't there, then I heard voices from the corridor, I followed the sound of them and saw Marlene and Malfoy, I hid and listened.  
"Leave me alone Lucius! Stop following me around, I want nothing to do with you.  
"Want you want has nothing to do with it Marlene. You are mine."  
"I am not yours yet! And I won't ever be if I have my way."  
My fists clenched as he stood over her.  
"But you won't have your way, though I will have mine, with you."  
I moved from my hiding place and walked towards him, anger pulsing through me, "Oi cunt!" I yelled out.  
Lucius Malfoy turned.  
And my fist smashed into his face.

A.N And I'l leave you with that very pleasant mental image. Once again, sorry for the swear word as its a bit more vulgar then the other ones i use, that is what we yell at my school when we want someone to turn around so we can punch them, so it seemed the most natural thing for me to write. Thanks for the reviews! Keeps sending them in cos I'm a review junkie! This chapters word is HOGS WASH! thanks! SHan't update until i have fifth teen reviews!


	5. Rumour time!

A.N Here you go my lovelies! The fifth chapter, did you all enjoy the punch? I just loved writing it. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep em coming!  
Disclaimer: Am not J.K Rowling. :'(

His head sapped backwards and he stumbled. I grinned as thick, red, blood gushed out of his now crooked nose. I had broken it, good.  
"Run along Lucy. " I taunted, "Back to your little deatheater friends."  
He glared at me, you will pay for this!" He said angrily before storming off.  
I looked up just in time for Marlene to throw herself at me in a bone crushing hug.  
"That was bloody brilliant, thank you so much! " She rambled.  
I pulled slightly away from her so I could look at her seriously.  
"Tell me everything Mar, no more excuses." I said quietly.  
She took a deep breath, "My father, he's very into pureblood beliefs, he doesn't really have much against muggleborns but he likes that glitz and glamour that comes with being a pureblood. At one of his parties, Lucius took an interest in me, he approached me, and I turned him down, for good reason!" She looked at me with disgust in her eyes; it was obvious that she hated Malfoy.  
"Go on." I encouraged her.  
After I said no, he went to his father, complained like the bratty kid he is, and well, his father is more powerful than mine, he blackmailed mine into agreeing for an arranged marriage between Malfoy and me. I never got a bloody choice, and now Malfoy follows me around, reminding me constantly that one day, I'm not going to have a choice."  
That jerk, that sick, twisted, manipulative little jerk! I wish I had of kept punching. "You won't have to go through with this Mar, I'll think of something." In the books, Malfoy had been with Narcissa, that meant Marlene and him wouldn't get together, I just had to think about how to end it.  
"What are you going to go?"  
"I don't know yet, I'll sleep on it, and don't go wondering around by yourself if you can help it, safety in numbers and all that crap."  
Marlene smiled at me, "Thanks Tessa, I'm really glad you came alone."

We walked to the common room and up to the girls dorms, but the amount of packages on my bed distracted us from the mission.  
"This must be my stuff!" I cried, running to my bed.  
It's all new." Marlene observed, "Don't you have your old stuff?"  
I looked at her for a bit, and decided she was worth telling, "I'll tell you soon, but first we have to fix this thing with Malfoy first."  
She nodded and pulled out the biggest thing on my bed, a trunk.  
I grabbed it and opened it on the floor; it was big, big enough to hold the rest of the stuff.  
"Okay, we'll just pack the stuff into here, okay?"  
"Yeah. "Marlene agreed, "Leave the clothes till last though, because you'll need to get to those most."  
I nodded and we got to work.  
Dumbledore had gotten me a lot of practical things, school books quills and all that jazz. I was relieved when I saw that the uniform was my size, as were the black shoes, though I think I'll just stick with my flats to be honest.  
He had also got me some unexpected things, as we neared the last few packages, I opened one to see that it contained a large bottle of potions that had the words, sleek and straight' wrote on it in cursive.  
"Yes!" I cheered a solution to the hair from hell! Marlene gave me an odd look.  
"What's so special about potion?"  
"It makes my hair straight!" I grinned at her, already longing for my straight hair that I had been straightening since year seven.  
Huh, okay. I'm going to the loo." She stood up and walked into the bathroom. Leaving me to unwrap the last package.  
I gasped as I ripped the paper away to reveal my Harry Potter book set.  
"Oh my god." I muttered, I felt saddened when I realised that this meant that everyone I had ever known now had no memory of me.  
There was a note attached to the first book.  
_In case you need to refresh your mind._  
Huh. Guess it was important then, I wrapped the books up, and tucked them at the bottom of the trunk, I wouldn't tell anybody it was there, people might get curious about their future and try to take it. And that would probably end disastrously. Though it would be funny to see a deatheaters reaction when they read how there master had been beaten by a one year old.  
I laughed at the thought, and tucked the books in the bottom of my bag.  
By the time Marlene had emerged from the bathroom, Lily and Alice had returned, ranting about the marauders and not noticing me as they got ready to sleep, and I was dressed in my new pj's and already in bed, I smiled at Marlene, silently letting her know that I would handle Malfoy.  
This had been my first day of Hogwarts; well you couldn't say it wasn't uneventful.

I woke up earlier than the others, because, being the extremely smart and amazing person that I am (and oh so modest too!) I had thought of a plan.  
I busied myself with getting dressed as I waited for Marlene to get.  
It felt brilliant to be wearing clothes that were my own, I put on the skirt and shirt, and then applied the ointment thing to my hair, cheering as it went to the straightness I knew and loved.  
Feeling especially awesome, I walked out to see Lily and Alice getting ready and Marlene lazily stumbling past me to the bathroom.  
I avoided looking at Alice as I said hi, Lily and James had died, it had taken me seven books to accept this, grieve and then move on, but Alice and Frank had been tortured into insanity, and I couldn't look them in the eye and know this was coming for them.  
"How can you stand it?" Lily blurted out.  
"Stand what?"  
"Hanging around with Potter and his minions! Doesn't it drive you insane?"  
I stared at her, eyebrows raised, "There not his minions, there his best friends, and he's really not that bad, he's just a bit immature." I would have to wait until seventh year for them to go out, but that didn't mean I couldn't give it a little bit of a push.  
"He's a menace to society." She grumbled, grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.  
"Yeh that too." I laughed. She smiled at me tentatively and I tried to ignore the fact that Alice was staring at me with a confused expression.  
Marlene walked out. "Hi Lily, hi Alice." She mumbled.  
"Hi." They said back at the same time.  
Lily mumbled I something about class and Alice and walked out of the room.  
Marlene turned to me, "So did you think of a plan?"  
"I did actually, but I'm not sure you're going to agree to it."  
"I'll do anything! Just tell me!" She said desperately.  
"Well you've got a lot of rumours about you, haven't you?"  
"Yeh…" She said slowly.  
"Well do you want to add one more?" I asked.  
"What are you on about?"  
"I was just thinking, would Lucius Malfoy still want to marry you, if everyone thought you'd lost your virginity to a muggle?"  
She gaped at me in shock, I had rendered her speechless.  
"Mar? Marlene?" I waved my hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it.  
"I'm in." She grinned.  
"Brilliant, come on we'll go tell the marauders."  
We ran down the stairs, once again the boys were waiting for us.  
"Someone's happy. " Sirius commented as I grinned at him.  
"I am ecstatic!" I said enthusiastically.  
"Why?" Remus asked.  
"Okay, first Marlene, you have to them about Lucius, now please!"  
The boys looked at Marlene who went red but repeated what she had said to me.  
They looked shocked.  
"That should be illegal!" Remus said.  
Sirius shook his head, "In pureblood family's it doesn't matter what's legal and what's not, we follow by completely different rules."  
"But he can't just get away with that!"  
"That's why I've got a plan." I sang happily.  
They turned to me and I told them my idea.  
"So I need you guys to start the rumour." I finished.  
"Wait, why do we need to start it?" James asked.  
"Because you guys are well known and popular, the rumour will get around quicker, and make sure the slytherin's find out."  
The marauders looked Pettigrew. "Peter." They said.  
"What?"  
"Peter is brilliant at starting a rumour, can barely keep a secret!" Sirius laughed.  
I glared at Peter and he flinched away from me, yes he should be afraid. Very, very afraid.  
"Fine then, just make sure everyone knows by the end of the week." I dismissed, Pettigrew scurried out of the common room. Probably gone to spread the rumour to his slytherin friends.  
Of course, I already knew he could never keep a secret. Little rat.  
But at least my plan was working, I really am a genius!

A.N Oh Tessa is so very, very modest hahaha. Do you like the plan, i thought it was a pretty good one. Keep reviewing because I shan't update until i get twenty reviews! The word this chapter is WrackSpurts!  
~Bitterglass


	6. Fake howlers and angry redheads

A.N Whoo! 24 reviews! am so happy guys! thanks! I know this chapter is short, sue me. :P Anyways please keep reviewing because it makes me very happy!  
Disclaimer: I AM NOT J.K ROWLING.

By the end of the week, everyone knew.  
It was great, Marlene was trying to look upset and embarrassed, and then we would laugh about how gullible the school was, Lucius' reaction was the icing on the cake though.  
He stormed up to Marlene, angry as a bull, "You filthy blood traitor! I can assure you there is no chance of me marrying you now I know the filth you let touch you! You will regret this!"  
"Doubtful." Marlene snorted, I grinned, I think my snark was rubbing of on her.  
So all in all, it was going great.  
And then the howler arrived.  
We were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast, well, I was eating, Marlene was moving the food around on her plate.  
The owl's started to fly in, I ignored them, there was no reason they would mail for me, though I was thinking about taking a subscription for the daily prophet. Just for something to read.  
So it was Marlene's whispered "Oh no", that made me look up.  
An owl soared down and dropped a red envelope in front of Marlene.  
"That's a howler." I said in a shocked tone.  
Marlene nodded as she picked it up with shaking fingers, "My dad." She whispered, she opened it and it exploded in her hands.  
'MARLENE MCKINNON! HOW DARE YOU LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY TO A LOWLY MUGGLE! I AM ASHAMED! ABRAXAS MALFOY HAS OWLED ME TO SAY THAT THE WEDDING IS OFF! YOU HAVE DISGRACED THIS FAMILY AND DISGRACED YOURSELF! WATCH YOUR STEP GIRL BECAUSE I AM THIS CLOSE TO DISOWNING YOU!'  
Pieces of the parchment fluttered to the ground as Marlene stared at where the letter had been.  
"Mar?" I asked gently, she collapsed onto the table with her head in her hands.  
"Oh Mar! I'm so sorry! I didn't – wait, are you laughing? Why are you laughing?" It was true, her shoulders were shaking with barely suppressed giggles.  
She looked up, her face red with mirth, "It's so fake!" She gasped, "He doesn't mean it, this is just for the snakes benefit!"  
"How do you know?"  
"Because my dad doesn't talk like that! 'Disgraced this family! HA!" She couldn't stop laughing, it was getting scary.  
"Okay… well maybe we should go back to the common room, I think you're starting to creep people out." People were starting to give us odd looks, I guess this wasn't how they expected Marlene to react.  
She nodded, not being able to say anything through her laughter.  
It was a Saturday so we had no plans, we could've lounged about in the common room all day, but apparently the marauders had a different idea.  
"Hey, you're just in time for the show." Sirius greeted us. The boys were standing casually next to the girls stairs.  
"What did you do?" I asked them suspiciously.  
"You'll see in a minute." He answered.  
"I had no part in this." Remus called out from his spot on the chair, not looking up from his book.  
Second later, a scream of anger was heard from upstairs.  
Lily and Alice ran down the stairs.  
"POTTER!" Lily screamed, James smirked her.  
"Yes Evans?"  
"Give us back our stuff!"  
"Your what?" Sirius said.  
"Our underwear, give it back you perverted twats!" Alice shouted.  
Sirius laughed, "We'd love to give you your panties back, but you see, we may have misplaced them."  
"In a place rather public." James added.  
"The courtyard to be exact." Sirius finished.  
Alice and Lily looked at each other in horror, then ran out of the common room.  
I glared at the boys, "You didn't touch our stuff did you?"  
"Like I'd touch McKinnon's knickers." Sirius sneered, then yelped as I hit him upside the head.  
"What about mine Black?"  
"Well yours I would happily-ow! Bloody hell woman!- but James seemed to think it'd be a betrayal of your trust or something." Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head where I'd hit him twice.  
"How'd you even get up there any? I though boys couldn't get into our dorms.." Marlene asked.  
James tapped the side of his nose, "Marauders secrets."  
Stupid marauder secrets! I really wanted to prank with them, but I can't just ask because that would sound needy. I needed something to show them that I was obviously worthy of pranking with them.  
"Tess? Tessa?" Sirius snapped his fingers in front of my face, breaking off my train of thought.  
"Don't you snap your fingers at me Sirius Black!" I said, doing my best diva head roll.  
The marauders and Marlene looked at me as if I was insane. Whoops, that only really works in the muggle world.  
I laughed and grabbed Marlene's arm, "We'll Marlene and I have to go discuss extremely girly things that you manly men wouldn't be interested in."  
"Manly men?" Remus questioned, snickering.  
"Hey! I am very manly!" James exclaimed.  
"I'm sure!" I said condescendingly, I pulled Marlene up the staircase with me, turning around as we reached the top.  
"Oh and Black?" I smiled sweetly at him, "If I ever catch you near my stuff, I'll hex you."  
He snorted, "You can't even hex."  
Unbeknownst to everyone else, I had been studying the book rapidly this whole week.  
I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Black, "_Flipendo!_" I cried, flicking my wand up neatly.  
Black spun backwards and hit the wall, he slumped to the ground, looking up momentarily to smile at me, "I see you've been studying."  
I giggled and ran into the girls room with Marlene, closing the door behind me.  
"So what are we meant to be 'discussing'?" Marlene asked as I turned to her.  
"I want to pull a prank."  
Well she obviously wasn't expecting _that_.

A.N YES I KNOW ITS SHORT I"M SORRY OKAY! hahahaha, so i shan't be updating until i get 30 reviews! The word of the day is HOBGOBLIN! Virtual Draco to anyone who uses it.  
Keep reviewing! I need them to live!  
~Bitterglass


	7. I JUST WANT TO BLOODY PRANK

A.N Thanks for all the reviews guys! I did get my first critism, thank you for letting me know what you disliked Saaba, but i personally think you idea of dumbledore is a bit OOC, because he would never reveal all the the information at once. But i wished you had of come of anon so i could have replied properly to your review! Guys if you have constructive critism please review with your proper account not anomynous, because i like to know what i need to work on and it hurts that i can't discuss it with you. I won't get angry promise!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not resemble J.K Rowling in the slightest.

"Why? That's the marauders job." She asked, sitting down on her bed.  
"Well they don't own pranking do they? I mean, its not like other people can't do it." The look on her face suggested otherwise.  
"I suppose…" She said doubtfully.  
"Great! And you're going to help me!" I said enthusiastically.  
"What? No! I'm am not helping with this!" She shook her head.  
"Aw come on Mar! Please?"  
"No! If you want to pull a prank fine but you have to leave me out of it." She said sternly.  
"Fine." I pouted, but I still had to think of a good prank. Something that was worthy of the marauders, this would be a lot more difficult then I originally though, especially since I thought it wouldn't be difficult at all.  
I thought about it a lot during the weekend but couldn't think of anything good, all my ideas seemed incredibly juvenile.  
Add that to the fact that for the life of me I could not master the _reducto _spell and you had a very grumpy Tessa Davies.  
So that is why when Sirius dropped down into the seat next to me I couldn't resist the urge to snap at him.  
"Piss off Black, I'm studying." I snarled, barley looking up from the book.  
"I can see that, you've been studying for the past hour, that can't be good for you." He smirked. Leaning over my shoulder to read the page.  
"Yes, well unlike you I need to study to even have a chance at doing my OWLs, so go away."  
"You know, one of the first spells I learnt was _reducto, _if you promise not to scream at me then I could help you."  
I stared at him, "What's in it for you? And why was it the first spell you learnt?"  
He shrugged, "I'm bored, and it was the first spell because I find that the best way to annoy my family is to make thing blow up at formal occasions." He winked at me and I tried to hold back laughter.  
"Fine, you can help, but I'm not making any promises about the screaming thing." I said.  
"Fair enough." He pulled out his wand. "Okay, now try it on that chair." He pointed at one of the chairs near the fireplace.  
I flicked my wand at it, "_Reducto._" Nothing happened.  
"Gah! See I can't do it!" I said angrily.  
"You're just going about it wrong, what are you thinking as you cast it?" He asked.  
"I'm thinking that I wish it would just work!" I said exasperatedly.  
"Well this time, imagine watching the chair blow up, imagine as the spell hit it, how it breaks into tiny pieces."  
I rolled my eyes, but pointed my wand at the chair again, this time imagining the chair exploding into small pieces, I flicked my wand, "_reducto._"  
The students in the common room jumped as pieces flew everywhere as the chair exploded.  
"Yes!" I cried out, jumping out of my chair and doing a little victory dance as Sirius repaired the chair.  
"Thank you Sirius, you amazing sex god you, for kindly extending your amazing knowledge of how to blowing things up to me, a lowly peasant." Sirius said in a conceited tone, mimicking my voice.  
"Yeh, well you do have an amazing knowledge of blowing things." I snickered.  
"Oi!" He barked at me.  
I grinned cheerfully at him, "Seriously though, thanks."  
"I'm always Sirius."  
I groaned, "Oh hardy har ha." I said sarcastically.  
We were interrupted as James, Remus and Pettigrew walked down the boys stairs and approached us.  
"Sorry Tess, but we need to borrow Padfoot here, private marauder business." James said, grinning.  
Stupid marauder business, I thought bitterly as Sirius walked out of the portrait hole with them, I just wanted to prank with them but the way this was going it will probably never happen, and now they were going off to do another bloody prank and…  
And then it hit me, why go to all the trouble of doing a prank when there was a way better way to get my point across.  
I ran out of the common room, I couldn't see anything but I could hear voices from up ahead.  
I listened carefully.  
"So were just going to do it in the great hall, no where else." I heard Sirius ask.  
"Yeah, it was the only way I could get moony to help."  
The voices hushed as they drew further away.  
Ha! So all I had to do was wait for them to finish whatever they were doing and then I could carry out my own plan.  
I waited awhile, then ran to outside the great hall, hiding behind a suit of armour until she saw them creep back out and put the invisibility cloak back on. She waited again, until the footsteps had faded before running into the great hall. Looking up it became obvious what they had done, there was writing in the enchanted ceiling.  
_Enjoy the rain!  
Love the marauders.  
_I guess they had hexed the ceiling to rain at a certain point, probably during breakfast.  
I couldn't do anything, but I had learnt two other useful spells, I erased there writing, then wrote my own message.  
Grinning I snuck back into the common room and crawled into bed, falling to sleep with the grin still pasted to my face.  
TDSBTDSBTDSBTDSBTDSBTDSBTDSB TDSBTDSBTDSBTDSBTDSBTDSBTDSB 

Me and Marlene walked to the great hall around the same time as everyone else. I was still ignoring Marlene as she asked me for the tenth time, why I had decided to bring an umbrella to breakfast.  
"You'll see," I said as we opened the doors, and Marlene got immediately drenched in water, I laughed as heavy rain coursed down on the students of Hogwarts. Marlene ducked under a table but I looked around until I saw four students who were also under umbrellas.  
"Oi!" I called out to them, walking quickly towards them, they grinned at me.  
"It's a good prank, isn't it Davies? Wait a second… how'd you know to bring an umbrella?" Sirius asked suspiciously.  
I rolled my eyes, "Look up you idiots."  
The marauder all looked up to see my little message.  
_Let me prank with you prats!  
_Because honestly if that didn't get the message across then nothing would.  
"You want to prank with us? Well you see Tess, pranking is kind of a marauders thing, and there's only four of us." James said.  
"So kick Pettigrew out." I shrugged.  
"What? We can't just _kick out_ Peter!" James spluttered, though, to my amusement, Sirius looked like he wouldn't mind it.  
"Well maybe we could make her an honorary member," Remus suggested slowly, "She could prank with us, but the main marauders would still be us, I mean, she already knows about the cloak, and she probably knows about the map too." They looked at me and I nodded in confirmation.  
"All in favour raise your hands." James said, they all raised their hands except for Pettigrew, I gave him the full force of Alfred.  
"You kind of scare me." He mumbled, avoiding Alfred the death glare.  
"Good, now raise your hand." I said in a low voice, grinning as he raised his hand quickly.  
"Okay! You are now an honorary member of the marauders." James confirmed.  
Yes! Mission accomplished!

Hehhehehe, sorry guys but my updating will be less regular now, because school starts up again tomorow, and i do need to concentrate on my studies, i will try my hardest to update when i get forty reviews! Please review as it makes me so happy, oh and your virtual dracos will be sent off in the mail! The word is, FERRET! Love you guys! Hope you liked the chapter!.

~Bitterglass


	8. That evil book!

A.N Hey guys! So sorry its taken so long, its a friday which means i had time to finish the chapter and upload it, bloody school if killing me!  
Anyways.  
DEDICATION: I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Guest. **Because i wouldn't have remembered to update if she hadn't of reviewed twice! Thank you for your reviews! They make me so happy.  
DISCLAIMER: GAH WHY DON"T YOU UNDERSTAND I'M NOT J.K ROWLING!?

(2 months later) -

After two months of trying to balance pranking, studying and being generally awesome. I finally cracked.  
"Gah!" I screamed, standing up and hurling the god damn book at the floor, "I can't do it! I hate it! Hate, hate, HATE IT!" I pointed my wand at the book and growled as Remus quickly grabbed it and moved it out of harm's way.  
"Give me the bloody book! It is evil! It must be destroyed!" I snarled dramatically.  
"But if you destroy it, then how will you be ready for O.W.L's?"  
"Screw O.W.L's!" I raged, "O.W.L's suck, they can go jump off the astronomy tower for all I care!"  
"Well technically they can't, given that they are a bunch of tests, and not actually a solid thing…"  
"Remus," I said in a low voice, glaring at him, "Now if not the time for your logical logic!"  
McGonagall had announced a week ago that in two short weeks, O.W.L testing would commence, to say I was panicking would be an understatement. I had almost completed the book, just a few pages to go, but what did that prove, these guys have been studying magic for five solid years, I've had a week and two months, I was going to fail, fail oh so very badly. And then everyone would laugh, and to make matters worse I knew what would be coming up straight after O.W.L's, I had cried when I read Snape's worst memory and I wasn't looking forward to seeing it again.  
Sirius and James walked in, taking in the scene, before breaking into laughter.  
"What about this is funny?" I snapped at them.  
"Sir Remus! Valiantly saving innocent books from the evil sorceress Tessa Davies!" Sirius said dramatically.  
"Not funny Black."  
"You sound kind of stressed Tess." James grins at me.  
"Stressed? Oh why would I be stressed? It could have nothing to do with the fact that I am nowhere near ready for O.W.L's and will probably fail and not to mention the fact that it's been bloody boiling in here." I continued my rant, not noticing that James had disappeared until I was hoisted up and thrown over Someones shoulder.  
"James you douche!" I screamed as he turned with me and walked calmly out of the common room with me hang over his shoulder. Sirius and Remus following behind us. "Put me down! I need to study!" I punched at his back as he laughed cheerfully.  
"You said it was boiling Tess, we're just solving your problem for you." He said as he walked down the stairs.  
I kicked and scratched at him as we pushed through the doors that doors that led outside. And then success! My foot smashed against his groin, he dropped to floor and I bounded up and ran.  
And then I was being lifted up again, this time by Sirius, who carried me towards the lake, with a smug grin on his face.  
"Don't even thinking about hitting me in the balls Davies, because I will hang you upside down in your underwear if you even try."  
I believed him, but continued protesting loudly.  
"Sirius what are you doing, don't any of you understand that I need to study- Ah!" I screamed out as he threw me into the great lake.  
I sunk down into thee cool water, and then sprung back up, I spluttered in shocks, wiping water out of my eyes, to see Sirius and Remus smiling at me from the grass, James was sulking.  
It suddenly occurred to me how nice the water was, it cooled me down immediately and was extremely relaxing, suddenly the O.W.L's didn't seem as stressful anymore.  
I mock glared at the boys, "You could of just asked me if I wanted to go for a swim."  
"But you wouldn't have said yes, and I hate to see O.W.L madness consume you." Sirius said reasonably. He pulled off his shirt and jumped in, I made sure to keep my eyes on his face when he emerged and not on his body, I'd had lots of practise doing this considering the fact that a lot of my friends had been quite 'well built' and would have teased me mercilessly had they ever caught me looking at them like that.  
Remus slipped in too, though he kept his shirt on, probably to hide his scars from the full moon, though of course, he still didn't know that I knew, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.  
We turned and looked at James, who was still sulking at the edge, "Was only trying to help and you had to hurt my family jewels." He muttered, glaring at me.  
"I'm not apologising if that's what you want, you shouldn't have kidnapped me from the common room, it wasn't nice, but now that we're here you might as well come for a swim." I told him seriously, a slight smirk on my face.  
He sighed, and then pulled his shirt off and cannon balled into the lake, sufficiently splashing all of us.  
As soon as his head broke through the water a fierce water fight began.  
I could barely see through all the water hitting my face, and I wasn't sure who I was hitting as I splashed violently, this was probably the most fun I had had this whole week, I considered thanking the boys for forcing me out of the common room but then decided against it, no need to see there smug grins.  
My good mood faded slightly as I saw Peter running towards us, ew, that was one thing I _did not_ want to see shirtless.  
"Tessa!" He said stopping by the lake, I was about to snap at him not to talk to me, but the look on his face made me pause.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Marlene's in the hospital wing."  
I was out of the water before any of the marauders could say anything, running towards the castle as fast as I could, I slammed through the doors and ran towards the hospital wing.  
And then Filch stepped in front me.  
"You! You are dripping water all over my clean floors!" He said angrily, but his anger was nothing compared to mine.  
"Get out of my way Filch." I hissed at him.  
"You are coming to my office, two weeks detention for this!"  
"Out the way you fucking squib!" I shouted, going to shove past him.  
He grabbed my arm and I growled, whipping out my wand and sending him flying down the corridor. I ran past him, not letting anything else stop me until I had shoved the doors of the hospital wing open.  
I froze at the sight of her, she was unconscious, her face puffed and bloody, Madam Pomfrey stood over her, wand hovering over Marlene's as she muttered spells.  
I collapsed onto the chair by her bed, "W-what happened." I whispered, my voice hoarse and shaking.  
"She was brought in by a ravenclaw, he said he found her near the dungeons, unconscious."  
The dungeons… we had seen this coming, the slytherin's had still been angry over the rumour we had started about Marlene losing it to a muggle, they had been making threats in the corridor for the past two months, and it seemed that they had finally taken their chance when Marlene was alone.  
And it was all my fault. It hit me like a train, if I hadn't of had the idea to make up the rumour then none of this would have happened, and my best friend wouldn't be lying unconscious in the hospital wing, beaten and broken.  
I vaguely registered the sound of the marauders walking in, they said something, asked me something, but I couldn't hear them. Caught in my own guilt.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, I shook it off and stood up slowly, needing to get away because what right did I have to be there when she awoke, when she realised it was all my fault.  
Someone stepped in front of me, it was Sirius, I could see him clearly through the haze in my own mind.  
"What happened Tess?"  
"All my fault."  
And I dropped, because my legs refused to hold me, I felt arms catch me, felt myself be lifted up and I curled myself into the body, suddenly aware of the tears and the sobs. That was coming from me.  
I heard someone say they were taking me to the common room but I couldn't make sense of anything else. My mind had gone numb, as if I were unconscious while still being aware of the world around, I couldn't speak, just watch. Wondering if they knew it was all because of me.  
If I had never came to the wizarding world then everyone would be okay.

A.N Now, to anyone who is going, 'why would she have a reaction like that, it doesn't make sense?'  
BULLSHIT! A year ago my friend got into a fight with a girl because of something I'd started, and she got put into hospital because something happened to her head, (she's fine now) but i didn't even know about the fight, and got told by a different friend a day later, and i had a simliar raction to what Tessa did.  
ANYWHOO! Please review and i will try to update soon! There are some very slutty bitches who i dislike at my school as they seem to take pleasure in mocking my lisp. So the word to use in reveiws is SLUT BRIGADE!  
Thanks guys, and review please!  
~Bitterglass


	9. ERGH! BOYS!

A.N Hey guys! Updating again! Even though it is a very short one. Don't know when i'm going to be able to update again, but your reviews always encourage me! I'm keen for valentimes day, mainly because i'm getting chocolate ;).  
Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF J.K ROWLINGS CHARACTERS!

I don't if I actually did fall unconscious while the person carried me, but when i opened my eyes I was lying on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, and I was still being held by someone.  
I looked up into the worried face of Sirius Black.  
"Black why are you holding me?" I asked him dully.  
He smiled, looking relieved, "good, you're making sense, for the last hour you've just been saying some stupid thing about it being all your fault."  
It isn't stupid, it's true." I muttered, moving to get off the couch, but he wouldn't let me go.  
"It's not, Marlene got attacked, that type of stuff happens, it happened to Mary just a year ago. This is the beginnings of a war and in war there's going to be casualties and it would be happening even if you weren't here." His voice turned bitter when he mentioned war, and I wondered how much he had lost already, and if he had even an inkling of how much he was going to lose in the future.  
"I shouldn't have left her alone." I said stubbornly.  
"We all make mistakes Tess." He shrugged, then grinned playfully at me, "Now, do you want to go get revenge on the slytherins or not?"  
I jumped up, and this time he let me go. "Oh my god, I left Marlene! What type of friend am I if I'm not even there for her when she wakes up!"  
Sirius stood up and stretched, "She woke up about twenty minutes ago according to James, don't worry, Remus stayed with her."  
I paused and stared at him, eyebrows raised, "Remus?"  
He smirked, "It looks like our little moony's got a crush, can't say I approve of his choice but if it makes him happy."  
"Aw! That's adorable! Oh I hope she like him back, it would be torture to like someone and not have them return the feelings." I said, aware of how girly my aw sounded, but I couldn't stop it, my girly side always came out when romantic feelings were involved. I turned and walked out of the portrait hole, Sirius trailing behind me.  
"Yeah, there seems to be a lot of unrequited love going around lately." He muttered, more to himself then to me.  
I really wanted to let him know that deep down Lily did return James feelings, she was just stubborn. But I guess he would have to wait for seventh year to find that out.  
We walked almost in silence to the hospital wing, Black seemed to be brooding about something, and I saw no reason to interrupt his thoughts.  
We opened the door to the hospital, and rough laughter filled the room. I looked at Marlene, and flinched at the sight of all her bruises, but she greeted me with a huge grin, still chuckling quietly to herself. Remus smiled at me, but I saw that his eyes kept flicking back to Marlene, huh, odd how I hadn't noticed this before.  
"Hey Tessa, you've got to listen to Remus' joke about a hag, a warlock and a leprechaun that walked into a bar." She said cheerfully.  
"I'm sure I will later Mar, I'm so sorry that I wasn't here, I just…" I bit my lip nervously, trying to find a way to explain.  
"It's okay Tess, Remus told me, and I want you to know it wasn't your fault."  
"It was." I cut her off, "Marlene, you've got to tell me who did this to you."  
She looked down and toyed with the corner of her blanket, "I-I'm not sure, I just, there were a lot of them, and it was so sudden."  
"Do you remember even one of them?" I pressed.  
She looked up, meeting my eyes, and there was so much fear in hers that I felt the strongest urge to kill whoever had done this to her. "Mulciber."  
Sirius looked shocked, and angry, "You were attacked, by males?" He said in a voice that was fighting to keep its calm.  
I was already out the door, walking angrily towards the dungeons, my mind buzzing as I gripped my wand tightly, I was going to _kill _him, not just for putting Marlene in the hospital wing, but for hitting a girl. People like that make me sick, no, they're not even people, they're inhuman.  
I thought I heard footsteps but I didn't bother to turn around and see, intent on finding Mulciber.  
I growled as I saw him, standing with his group of future death eaters, laughing with an evil grin. Something inside me snapped, how dare he laugh when Marlene was in pain?  
I pulled out my wand, "Stupefy." I muttered, stunning each of his friends in turn before they had a chance to react.  
"Expelliarmus!' I cried, Mulciber stared in shock as his wand flew out of his hand, if he hadn't been so surprised at seeing his friends all stun then I wouldn't have managed it, but he had, and I did.  
"You sick, _pathetic_ excuse for a wizard." I snarled, walking up to him, "Where do you get off harming _my _friend?"  
"That little whore deserved it." He said with a sneer, _SMACK_, my palm connected with his cheek and his head snapped to the side.  
"Don't you dare talk about her like that."  
He grabbed my wand and threw it behind me, standing over me angrily. "Do not dirty my skin with your bloodtraitor filth." He snarled, he shoved me backwards, and I stumbled.  
Someone ran past me, and the Mulciber was on the ground, Sirius on top of him *IN A NON DIRTY WAY GUYS! GEESH!* and punching him continuously.  
"Don't ever touch her again." Sirius grunted as the two rolled around, fists flying furiously, *Try saying that five times fast.* Sirius was a surprising skilled fighter, but Mulciber had weight and height on his side, he pinned Sirius and with a sickening crunch, broke his nose.  
"Stop it!' I screamed. I looked around, where was my wand? I spotted it lying near me and picked it up quickly.  
I shakily aimed my wand at Mulciber, who was still attacking Sirius, with a sick grin on his faces as Sirius only managed to get small punches in.  
"Stupefy!" I shouted. Mulciber fell onto Sirius, who pushed him off with a disgusted expression, Sirius stood up and wiped the blood that was messily trailing down his face, he grinned at me.  
"A kiss of gratitude for your dashing knight Sirius?" He smirked.  
I stared at him in shock for a moment before rushing forward and clubbing him with my bare hands. "You big dummy! He could have killed you, what were you thinking?"  
He laughed, "How was what I did any different from what you were doing, except for the fact that you're a girl and can't handle yourself nearly as well."  
I glared at, "I can't handle myself? You male chauvinistic pig!" My hits increased and he flinched back.  
James ran up to us. "Remus said you were- um what's happening?" He said, looking between us in confusion.  
"This bints trying to kill me!"  
"I know what that means!" I said angrily, hands on hips. Having finally stopped hitting him.  
"That was the point."  
I glared at him, then my face softened, he had been defending Marlene, and I shouldn't be yelling at him for that.  
"I'm sorry, and for the record, I think it's great that you've realised Marlene has changed, it was nice of you to defend her, and I guess I should thank you for hitting Mulciber, because there's a small chance that I might not have been able handle it." I concluded.  
Sirius looked at me in shock, "Defend? I haven't… even…" He trailed off and shook his head at me in confusion, before turning and walking off.  
I turned to James, "Um, was it something I said?"  
He laughed and walked forward, ruffing my hair annoyingly, "Oh Tessa, so naïve." He chuckled before sauntering off.  
I stared after them, quickly smoothing my hair up, trying to make sense of their weird behaviour.  
"Ergh! Boys!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air and walking off in the opposite direction, ignoring the stunned bodies of the slytherins. I was sure someone would come along and unstun then, or they could just stay like that, that would be great.  
Less snakes for me worry about.

A.N SEX SCENE! Okay now that I've got your attention ;) I only got one review with the last chapter and that was from my friend, i was really disapointed because i love reviews, good or bad i don't care, even if you just want to tell me what you had for breakfast, I shan't be updating until it say that I've got forty reviews, and YOU yes that means YOU have to review if you want me not to give up.  
REVIEW GUYS PLEASE! (See I asked politley?)  
~Bitterglass


	10. INSERT SNAZZY TITLE HERE!

A.N Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep em coming! I hope this will keep you enterttained because this really will be the last of my internet, so i won't be able to update for awhile! Keep reviewing please!  
DISCLAIMER: BITCH I AINT NO J.K ROWLING

To my disappointment, the snakes were found, and  
being the slimy gits they are, they narked on me.

To be fair, I only got one detention, Professor McGonagall was appalled by what  
Mulciber had done but said that I had gone about it the wrong way, that I  
should have just let teachers handle it.

They hadn't been able to identify who the other people involved were, but after  
Mulciber was expelled it seemed extremely unlikely that the other douchebags  
were going to admit what they'd done.

But what was particularly irritating about this whole thing was that Sirius  
hadn't gotten any form of punishment at all, Mulciber had been the only one to  
see Black, and after nearly beating him to death, Mulciber could hardly dob him  
in. And _I_ wasn't a nark. So I just  
had to put up with giving the full force of Alfred at him, and trying to not  
anticipate the horrors that would be my detention.

I walked to McGonagall's office and opened the door, McGonagall looked up when  
I entered, she pointed towards the board, "Copy down the words on the board."

"Lines?" I laughed, "I thought I'd be doing something dangerous and you've got  
me doing boring lines? Hahahaha! This is great!"

McGonagall rose her eyebrows at me, "Well then, I assure that from now on there  
will be no more 'boring lines'."

I gulped, shit, I was the reason they didn't do lines at Hogwarts, whoops.

I started writing, not looking up as the door opened.

"Mr Black, you are late."

I looked up, expecting to see Sirius, but Regulus shot me a small smile as he  
spoke to McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor, Professor Slughorn kept me."

"Yes well, copy down the words on the board."

He sat down next to me and began writing.

Seconds later, a note was shoved towards me.

_what are you in here for?_

I scribbled a reply back and then shoved it back to him, keeping an eye on  
McGonagall.

_You know how they found all those stunned  
slytherins? That would be due to me. What about you?_

He chuckled slightly, McGonagall looked at us suspiciously and I sent her  
my best, 'I'm innocent' look.

_Severus was comparing me to someone I'd  
rather not be compared to. I hexed him to hang from the top of the goal posts.  
Turns out Snape doesn't like heights, who knew?_

I out a hand over my mouth to contain the bout of laughter that was  
threatening to come out, I found it odd that Regulus wouldn't get along with  
Severus, given that they were so similar in some ways, but I'm guessing that  
Regulus would hate being compared to Severus almost as much as he hated being  
compared to Sirius.

_And here I was thinking he just didn't  
like broomsticks. Now shhh, I need to get these down so I can leave. :P_

I continued writing the lines, and then the note was shoved back.

_You're going to leave me here with her?  
:0_

'Yep.'

You wouldn't!

'I would'

Hey Tessa guess what?

'what Regulus?'

I finished.

I looked up as Regulus stood up and began walking towards McGonagall.

"What?" I said loudly, "How did you do that?" My page wasn't even half  
finished, how did he even?

Regulus handed in his lines to McGonagall and smirked at me, I found myself  
instantly thinking how much happier he looked when he did that.

Help! I mouthed at him, he considered for a moment, then pulled out his wand,  
muttering something under his breath while McGonagall was looking away.

I looked down at my paper, it was completed. Huh, guess that was one spell that  
wasn't in the book.

I ran up and handed my paper to McGonagall who surveyed me through narrowed  
eyes, but didn't stop me walking out with Regulus.

"Okay spill." I demanded as soon as we were out of the classroom.

"Spill what?"

"How'd you finish so fast? You didn't pull your wand out once so there must be  
something I'm missing here."

He laughed quietly, "McGonagall always uses the same set of lines, I just wrote  
it out before I got to detention."

That was actually pretty smart, "Yeah well she won't be doing lines anymore, I think  
I may have insulted her."

He sighed, "yes, well I'm sure future generations of Hogwarts students will  
thank you for the dangerous life threatening detentions they are sure to have."

Yeah, like looking for unicorn blood in the forbidden forest… "Mmm, maybe we  
can keep this between us, I don't want to be mobbed by vengeful students."

A shadow crossed his face as he frowned slightly, "Speaking of, I heard about  
your friend, how is she?"

I shrugged, shrugging was good, didn't give away too much or allow too much  
emotion to slip out, I wasn't going to bore him how much I wanted to hunt down  
everyone who had hurt Marlene, or how Marlene was so much more timid now then  
she had been, flinching at the slightest noises. Though she tried to not let it  
show. "She's doing okay, I think she's being released from the hospital wing  
today."

"Did you want to see if she's left yet?" He asked me.

I had been planning to speed through detention in the hopes of walking with  
Marlene back to the Gryffindor common room, I knew she wouldn't want to be  
alone after what had happened, though I wasn't sure how she would take too  
having Regulus there. I was fairly certain she hadn't met him before so it  
should be okay.

"Yeah, she should be getting out around now."

When we reached the hospital wing, Marlene was standing by the doors, looking  
uncertain.

"Mar!" I called out, she flinched and then breathed a sigh of relief when she  
saw me, but fear returned to her face when she saw Regulus.

"Hello, I'm Regulus, we've met before but it was a year ago so I don't expect  
you to remember. I'm sorry about what happened to you, Mulciber was rightfully  
expelled, harming a woman is unacceptable." He held out his hand for her to  
shake, but Marlene recoiled from it.

"D-don't touch me please! I can't." She stuttered, looking ashamed of herself.

Regulus shot me a look, then smiled at Marlene, "I understand, it's okay." He  
turned to me, "Tessa, I'm going to leave you and your friend alone, it seems as  
if she needs you more then I." He turned and walked off in the other direction.

Marlene wrinkled her nose. "He treated me like an invalid."

I hugged her, feeling that it was the only appropriate thing to do. "Marlene,  
what happened? You looked so afraid."

"I just can't, I can't be around boys anymore, I mean, Remus I can handle  
because he's been visiting me so much. But after what happened, I just… I'm  
scared Tessa," She looked at me with wide eyes, "Of all of them."

"Oh Mar." I said softly, hugging her again, I felt her shoulders shake as she  
began to sob. I didn't let go, in my experience, hugs are the best thing for  
when someone is upset. "It will be okay, you will get past this. I'll help."

She nodded and hugged me back tightly.

We walked to the common room together, I was unnaturally quiet, trying to avoid  
any attention from the over enthusiastic Gryffindor's, we made it to the stairs  
of the girls bedrooms before the marauders ran up to us.

"Marlene, you're out!" Remus said happily, he didn't hug her I noticed.

The other marauders stood awkwardly behind Remus. James broke the awkward  
silence.

"So um… how are you holding up?" James asked.

Marlene shook her head, seemingly trying to shake off the fear, "F-fine, I-I  
have to go rest!" She turned and ran up the stairs, I looked after her. She'd  
tried, that was a start at least.

"What happened to her?" Sirius asked.

I rounded on him, a ready release for my anger, "What do you think happened to  
her? She was mobbed by a group of guys, bigger and stronger than her, and now  
she's afraid of all males because she doesn't think she can defend herself you  
dolt!" I screamed at him.

"Wait, she's afraid of us?" James asked quietly, as Sirius frowned.

"Yes, she's terrified and trying not to show it." I said angrily.

"Maybe she should just-" I cut Sirius off by pointing my wand at his neck.

"Don't you dare say get over it, Black! Don't you dare, because I hadn't even  
realised how bad it was and there's nothing I can do about it!"

He raised his hands in surrender. I turned and walked up the stairs, not  
staying to yell at him more, because it wasn't really him I was angry at.

I wanted to scream and yell at everyone, but I didn't, because Marlene needed  
me.

So I sat on her bed with her and let her spill out her worries to me, so that  
the burden would lessen and she could start to feel okay again.

Though at the moment, she was far from it.

A.N I know, tis a shit chapter, really just a filler, don't flame me too badly, kay guys?  
The codeword is... SLEEPING WITH SIRENS! Because i love them.  
Will try to find my way to internet as soon as i can, but keep up the reviews guys! Cos i will cry if you don't!  
~Bitterglass


	11. Not another notch in your bedpost

A.N I'mmmm BACKKKK! Brought 30 dollars internet credit today, so hopefully you'll get more frequent updates, like weekly. Thanks to the reviewers! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! We've already reached sixty reviews so yeah, thanks! And keep it up!  
Disclaimer! I WISH I WAS J.K ROWLING... but I'm not. :(

"Miss Davies, may I see you for a moment?" Professor McGonagall asked as transfiguration ended.  
I shot a worried look at Marlene who tried to smile encouragingly at me, to show me that she was okay. I wasn't fooled at all but there was no excuse I could give to stay with her.  
"Yes Miss." I answered McGonagall. The rest of the class walked out and I went up to McGonagall's desk.  
"Miss Davies, as I'm sure you know, O.W.L's begin at the start of next week, how have you been progressing with your studies?" She asked me.  
I gulped, this was something that had been constantly on my mind, I'd finished the book, but did that mean I was ready for O.W.L's? There was every chance that I would screw up. But I guess that is true of everyone.  
"I think I will be able to take my O.W.L's, I have learnt all the spells in the book." I answered her not-so-confidently.  
"Good, so you take the O.W.L's along with your fellow students then. You understand that should you fail, I won't be able to let you retake any of the tests, there can be no exceptions."  
"I know." I said.  
"Very well, you may go."  
I turned and walked out of the room, with the unpleasant feeling that I had just dug my own grave.  
Marlene was waiting outside, her appearance had taken its downfall in light of the attack, she was more skinnier then before, skipping meals made easier as she rarely attended for fear of seeing the slytherins, her eyes had bags under them and her skin looked pale, the only evidence of the nightmares she had every night, she put up a silencing charm in an attempt to hide it from me, but nothing could hide the sight of her thrashing around in her bed, her mouth open in silent screams.  
All in all, it was a washed out version of the friend I had made just two months ago.  
I still couldn't decide if I had made it worse of better by yelling out what was wrong, literally in front of the whole common room. Most Gryffindor's had felt pity, they didn't have to go out of their way to leave her alone, because they had done that already.  
But then there were the other Gryffindors, the ones who saw it as an opportunity to be cruel, they were part of the reason Marlene no longer attended the meals, she was unable to handle it when boys went out of their way to sit next to her and deliberately brush up against her.  
The marauders were the most at lost, I couldn't hang around with them as much as I had, Marlene tried, but she already harboured slight fear of Sirius, simply I think because he hated her so completely, and she couldn't handle being near him or James for a long period of time.  
"What did McGonagall want?" She asked as we walked to potions.  
"Just stuff about O.W.L's."  
"Ergh, O.W.L's" She groaned, running a hand through her hair in frustration, "I'm going to fail them."  
"Don't be stupid, you've had five years' worth of study, if anyone fails them, it will be me!"  
We walked into potions and sat down, Slughorn entered the classroom a few minutes later.  
"Okay class, today we shall be making a knock out potion. They might come up in your O.W.L's, instructions are on the board, be very careful not to drink it!"  
"I'll go get the ingredients." I muttered, standing up and walking towards the store cupboard.  
Sirius was at the store cupboard when I got there, he grinned at me as he handed me the dragon liver.  
"The boys and I are throwing a party in the common room tonight, you and McKinnon up for it?" He asked.  
Mmm, party, yeah no Marlene would not be up for that, "O.W.L's are a week away Black, shouldn't you be studying?"  
He laughed, "Silly Tessa, You forget, I'm Sirius Black."  
Oh that was so conceited, so very, very conceited. And I wasn't at all surprised. I wondered how he would react if I compared him to Chuck Bass from gossip girl… Nah it would be wasted, because then I would have to explain who Chuck Bass is.  
"Trust me, I never forget." Though the novelty of seeing the Sirius Black in person, had long ago worn off, try the second day? Still, I couldn't deny he was funny. "And I'll be too busy for partying anyway." Huh, never thought I'd hear myself say _that_, wow I guess Hogwarts was changing me, my friends would be mortified.  
"You mean that McKinnon won't be able to handle it." He said bluntly.  
"If you already knew the answer, then why'd you ask?" I sighed, trying to balance all the ingredients in my arms, preferably without sending them smashing to the floor.  
"My own way of seeing if she's over it yet." He shrugged. Translation: My own way of seeing how she's doing.  
"She's not ready for that."  
"Yeah, I thought as much, well…" He leant forward and looked into my eyes, "If you can sneak off for a moment, I'll save you a snog." He winked at me then turned and loped back to his friends.  
I stared after him, wait, what? Did he just… Okay, I couldn't even form coherent sentences in my brain.  
But then reality dawned, Sirius Black was a flirt, this was basic fan girl knowledge, he winked at everyone, he flirted with everyone, and while I was flattered that he thought I was 'worthy' of being another notch in his bedpost, I didn't want to be one, (okay so maybe I did, a little, but I'm a Potterhead, I can handle this) so no, his wink would have no effect on me. At all.  
It occurred to me then that I had been standing there with my mouth wide open in shock, I hastily closed it and walked back to Marlene, feeling determined.  
"So what did Sirius want?" She asked, grabbing the ingredients and beginning to mix the potion, I dutifully sat back as she worked her magic.  
"Just letting me know that there's going to be a party in the common room tonight, we'll head up to the girls dorm early."  
"You can go if you want, I can handle being by myself." Marlene said quietly.  
"Nah, I need to study anyways." Hmm, there was that word again, I guess I've become a little nerd. Funny.  
I heard something smash on the floor and looked up to see Marlene flinching back into her seat, as a slytherin boy banged into our desk.  
Fury filled me (I'm like a fairy, I only have room for one emotion at a time.) and I stood up, screeching my chair back.  
"You fucking douchebag!" I said loudly, the Slytherin looked at me in confusion, oh yeah, I guess in this time, no one would use the word 'douchebag' as an insult, well this would be fun.  
"What?" The slytherin sneered at me.  
"I'll tell you what, if you or any other slytherins come near her again, I will personally make you beg for death, and by the time I'm done, they'll only find pieces of you." I hissed, staring at him menacingly.  
"A lion would never do that." He said snobbishly.  
I stepped forward, glaring up at him, "Oh yeah? Try me."  
He gulped, "You should have been a slytherin."  
"Over there!" I barked, pointing at the slytherin side of the classroom. He turned and walked away.  
Marlene smiled tightly at me, "I love you Tess."  
I grinned happily, "I know."

I walked into the common room after dinner, the party was in full swing, and Marlene was nowhere in sight. I checked in the girls dorms, but it was empty.  
I approached James and Sirius, Sirius smirked at me.  
"Are you coming to collect that snog?" He grinned, alcohol on his breath.  
"No, I was wondering if you lot knew where Marlene was?"  
"Well that's not nearly as fun." Sirius grumbled.  
"She went somewhere with Remus, about fifthteen minutes ago." James answered, his eyes on Lily, who (to my surprise) actually seemed to be having fun for once, she was dancing with Alice, and I knew James wished he was over there.  
"You don't think…" Sirius grinned at me, I wish, it would be such a relief if Marlene was comfortable enough to snog someone.  
"No I don't, Marlene's not in the right state to do that yet. Come find her with me, will you?" I asked Sirius, choosing not to bother James as he was caught up in the 'Lily show'.  
Sirius nodded, "I think I know where they went, come on Davies." he walked out of the common room and I followed.  
"You don't think we're being nosy by doing this do you?" I asked.  
"Yes, completely nosy, but the amount of times Remus has purposely broke up my snogging sessions…"  
"I told you, they're not snogging!"  
"Yeah sure, whatever you say… Ah hah! Here it is." He stopped in front of a door.  
"Wait a sec…" I looked around, "This is the seventh floor. "And this, is the room of requirement!" I grinned, pointing at the door.  
"Oh, is that what people call it? We call it the marauder cave."  
"Um, okay then…"  
"Well I bet you anything that they're in here." With that, he opened the door.  
Well he was right, they were in there, but they weren't snogging.  
"Okay, now move back your arm, like this and – Sirius? Tessa? What are you two doing here?" Remus asked, straightening from a fighting stance and frowning at us. Marlene was in front of him, her stance mimicking his.  
"Well I came to break up a snogging sesh, but I guess I should have known you'd never get that far moony." Sirius said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.  
"He's teaching me how to fight Tess!" Marlene said, and there was a light of excitement in her eyes that I hadn't seen since the slytherins attack.  
"It will make her feel safer." Remus said seriously.  
"Wait a second, how does innocent Moony know how to fight, muggle style?" Sirius asked.  
"My uncle from my mother's side taught me, I only thought of it today, otherwise I would've helped sooner." Remus said, smiling modestly.  
"This is brilliant! If anyone pisses you off, you can just punch them in the face!" I said happily, "You'll be just like me!"  
"And suddenly I'm not so keen about this idea." Sirius muttered.  
I walked up and stood in line, "Teach me as well Remus, I want to know how to properly knock someone out, not just break their nose."  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Sirius said, running up and pulling me away. "Teaching McKinnon to defend herself if great but are you sure you want to teach Davies how to hit _harder_?"  
"Considering that Tessa would never hit me, yes, yes I am." Remus grinned.  
"Traitor!" Sirius called out dramatically.  
"Calm down Black." I grinned, "I promise not to use any ninja skills I learn on you."  
"A kiss to seal the deal?" Sirius said, leaning forward.  
I pushed him away slightly. "Mm, How about no?" Grinning at his shocked expression, I turned back to Marlene and Remus, who were staring at us.  
"Come on Remus, teach me all you've got!" I moved into a fighting stance and raised my fists jokingly.  
Not fazed by Sirius. Not at all. And anyone who says I am will suffer a fate worse than death.

A.N Oh yes, i did the almost kiss, hehehe, so I know that it was like five days ago, but how was everyones valentines day? I got a very fluffly teddy bear that now resides in my bed, and a box of chocolates. The teddy bears name is Mr ted. SO the codeword sha'll be MR TED! Anyways, hope everyone liked this chapter, this is the longest I've stuck with a story, so far so good. Tell me what you think, good or bad, i don't mind. Just reiview!  
Love you's!  
~Bitterglass


	12. INSERT SNAZZY TITLE HERE

A.N quite a short chapter, sorry it took so long, i was stuck in a rut, and had major writers block. Thanks to my reveiwers! Love you guys laods and loads! I know this chapter isn't very good but i promise the next one will be better.  
DISCLAIMER! I CAN DO MAGIC! But I'm not JK Rowling.

It was June.  
It was also the last day for the exams and I was currently sitting at breakfast, staring at my bacon and eggs, which for the first time in my life did not seem appetizing.  
This would be the day of Snapes worst memory.  
"Come on Davies, have a bit of bacon." Sirius said, waving the nauseating food underneath my nose.  
"Sirius, I'm warning you, I will projectile vomit into your hair." I muttered.  
Sirius leant back from me, and covered his hair. "honestly Davies, there's no need to be cruel, and I don't know why you're so stressed, it's the last test."  
I turned to him in shock, how could he be so bloody calm? "You… I can't even." I shook my head at him in disgust and stood up from the table.  
"Is Marlene done practising with Remus yet?" I asked Sirius and James, ignoring Pettigrew, looking at his face might just make me actually throw up.  
Marlene had found a better way to deal with stress, she was practising self-defence with Remus almost every spare second she had. After about ten seconds I realised that I didn't have the patience to listen to Remus explain stances and other things. But it seemed to work for Mar, so at least there was that.  
"They said they'd be here at the end of breakfast, which should be about now, might as well go wait in the entrance hall then, seeing as I'm the only one with an appetite here." Sirius said, stuffing eggs into his mouth and standing up, his cheeks bulging.  
James and Pettigrew nodded and got up. We walked silently out of the great hall to go stand with the other fifth years in the entrance hall, Marlene and Remus joined us as it neared half past nine.  
"Alright Tessa? Not panicking too much?" Remus joked.  
"Cool as a cucumber." I was met with blank stares and I face palmed, sometimes I miss being in a world where people understood all my sayings. I turned to Marlene, "You ready for this?"  
She nodded, "I think so, I'm not bad at DADA so this test should be okay at least."  
It hit half past nine and we were called forwards class by class to re-enter the great hall. The four house tables had been removed and replaced instead with many tables for one, all facing the staff table where Professor Flitwick stood facing us.  
We were walking to our seats when Marlene stopped, swaying slightly, before collapsing onto the floor.  
"Marlene!" I called out, bending down to try and revive her, she opened her eyes groggily but they were blank.  
"Take her to the hospital wing miss Davies, you can redo the test later." Flitwick squeaked, I pulled out my wand and levitated her, taking her carefully to the hospital wing

Madame Pomfrey fussed over her as I sat down.  
"What do you think is wrong with her?" I asked.  
"She hasn't been eating, her body simply gave up out exhaustion, She will need to stay here for recovery and plenty of rest, and then she will have to spend the holidays in a rehab clinic to try and put back on the weight."  
"I-I knew it was bad but…"  
"Miss Davies, she is anorexic, this isn't a matter to be taken lightly."  
I nodded and watched Marlene with worried eyes.  
I decided to stay there until dark, not wanting to witness Snapes worst memory, and not wanting to find out if he really had lost his pants.  
When I returned to the girls dorms, Lily was sitting on her bed crying silently, Alice comforting her, they looked up as I entered.  
"I heard about what happened and I'm sorry, people a jerks." I said sympathetically.  
"No." Lily sniffled, shaking her head. "The marauders and the Slytherins are jerks."  
"Mmm." I mumbled, not being close enough to her to say anything more, I climbed into my bed and drew the curtains around me before falling asleep.

The next day I was called into Dumbledore's office.  
"Yes professor?" I asked, standing in front of his desk.  
"Miss Davies, I asked you here to discuss your accommodation during the holidays."  
"I assumed I was staying at the school." I mean, were else would I stay?  
"That is an option but Mr Potter's family has also offered to take you in. They of course, do not know your real background but understand that you are without a home."  
"James' mum and dad?" Well that was… unexpected, but nice of them. "Um, well if they're offering, then that would be great."  
"Wonderful." Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together. " Then you shall get off the train with James. That is all Miss Davies."  
I left his office and went to visit Marlene who was again pretending to be asleep. I ran into Remus on the way out.  
"Let me guess, she was 'asleep right?" He asked me.  
"Ignoring you too huh?"  
He nodded glumly, " I think she's worried about what we'll think of her, I don't know why, I still see her the same way."  
"You mean you're still madly in love with her?" I said slyly.  
"How did you? Sirius." Remus' facial expression darkened. "I am never telling him anything again."  
"Well I thought it was cute, but whatever, and she likes you back."  
"It's nothing, just a crush and- wait did you say she likes me back?"  
"Well duh, you're the only person she can talk besides me, god why are boys so stupid?" I said, smirking.  
He looked as if he was fighting the urge to grin. "Yes, well… If you'll excuse me, I have to make a trip to the kitchens." He ran off, to celebrate, probably with chocolate.  
I went and re did my DADA test, surprised by how easy it seemed, of course that probably meant I had gotten every \thing wrong, as I was walking out someone trapped me in a bone crushing hug.  
"James, your, crushing me!" I gasped out.  
"Mum and dad just owl'd me, you're coming to mine on the holidays! Think of all the pranks we can pull."  
"And we can braid each \others hair and have pillow fights oh and do makeovers!" I said sarcastically. James pulled back from me with a horrified expression and Sirius laughed.  
"Calm down James, I was joking."  
"If you come anywhere near me with makeup then I will kick you out." He threatened.  
"Ohh, that sounded like a challenge Potter." I grinned.  
"Evil." He whispered, before running off.  
Sirius smirked, "Yeah, that's what happens when James eats all of Moonys chocolate stash."  
"He did _what_ to my stash?"  
We turned around to see Remus glaring at us with an almost feral look on his face.  
"Oh, oh h-hey M-moony didn't see you there." Sirius stuttered.  
Remus growled and ran after James, "POTTER! YOU OWE ME CHOCOLATE!"  
"Bye Tess." Sirius waved before running after them. "WAIT MOONY! DON'T KILL HIM! WE NEED HIM!"  
I shook my head, oh wow, I was going to have to put up with that for the rest of the holidays.  
I had one last thing to do before I finished packing, I walked back to the hospital wing and opened the door.  
I approached Marlene, who was still 'sleeping.' "I know you can hear me, and I want you to know that I'm not mad and that I'm still your friend, I want you to get better and start to eat again and I understand that its going to be hard but I want you to know that I'm here for you, and so is Remus." I didn't wait to see if she would talk, I just turned and walked back out.  
Now, what do you pack when you're staying at a Potters?

I KNOW IT SUCKS! But bare with me here cos it will get better. SO this is a question for you guys what would you take if you were staying at James' house? Also the codeword is JELLY. Please review because you know how much it means to me!  
~Bitterglass


	13. MERLIN HAS ANSWERED YOUR PLEA'S!

A.N CHAPTER THIRTEEN MY LOVELIES! Thanks to all the reviewers! Love you guys so much! Hope you like the chapter.  
DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT J.K ROWLING.

It was about one in the morning.  
And I was eating waffles.  
"Holy mother of Llamas, this is amazing." I mumbled around the waffle.  
"I can't believe you've never had waffles before." James laughed.  
"And I can't believe you dragged me out of bed just to try one."  
"Hey come on, it was worth it."  
"Mmm, true."  
I looked around at the Potters kitchen, I had only been here a week and the kitchen was already my favourite place, it was huge and completely separated from the dining room. And there was just so much delicious food.  
After the devouring of the waffles, James and I snuck back to our separate bedrooms and I fell into a comfortable sleep, my stomach happily filled with wafflely goodness.

I'm not sure what time I woke up, but the sun was streaming in and the house was silent, weird.  
I got dressed and walked down stairs, there was a note on the kitchen door.  
_Tessa  
we tried to wake you but you wouldn't stir, we have gone to diagon alley and should be back around three. If there is an emergency then you will be able to contact me through the pocket watch in the study.  
Have a good sleep.  
Mrs Potter  
_Huh, guess I was going solo today.  
I checked my clock which showed that it was about two in the afternoon, wow, I had slept for a fair bit.  
I walked around the house, eating a sandwich as I flicked through the Potters library.  
I was reaching for what looked like an interesting book when I heard a crash from the lounge room. Shit. I pulled out my wand and ran down stairs.  
I skidded to a stop, Regulus was standing by the fireplace, holding up an unconscious Sirius. And a suitcase.  
"Regulus?"  
He looked at me, "This idiot stuck up muggle posters in his room. Your lucky he's still alive, where's Potter?" He growled, looking around.  
"There out. What do you need?"  
He looked desperate, "I-I don't know, just help him, don't let him come back, and when he wakes up, tell him he found his way here before he passed out, don't mention me at all."  
I nodded and walked forward to help him lay Sirius on a couch. Regulus walked back towards the fire place.  
"Regulus?" I called out, "Are you going to be okay?" I knew the answer before he gave it.  
There was a look of defeat in his eyes as he turned to face me, "I thought that with Sirius there, I would have a choice, I thought I could think for myself maybe, but it's all on me now. I don't have a choice anymore." He stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a burst of flames.  
"Oh Reg." I whispered, but I had to push the pain away as I looked at Sirius. He was pale and there were cuts all over his face, and blood trickling out the side of his mouth.  
I ran to the study and grabbed the pocket watch. It was glowing slightly.  
"Mrs Potter! I need you! Its an emergency!" I said loudly.  
It was barely ten seconds before the door burst open and the Potters rushed into the house.  
"Tessa what's wrong?" Mr Potter asked.  
"Sirius, in the lounge room, he needs your help."  
They ran into the lounge room, James at the front. I ran in after them.  
James had dropped to his knees by the couch.  
"What's wrong with him?" He whispered.  
"I don't know, he came through the fire place like this."  
Mrs Potter had her wand out and was waving it over Sirius's body.  
"The cruciatus curse." She whispered, "Everyone out of the room, I need to work." I thanked the heavens that Mrs Potter was a healer, knowing that Sirius would be safe in her hands.  
And trying to convince myself that the worry I felt was purely concern for a friend.  
I walked into James room and ducked a book, James' room was a mess, he had ripped the covers off his bed, and thrown the contents of his trunk across the room.  
He was storming up and down his room, kicking at the mess on the floor.  
"James?" I asked quietly, walking towards him.  
"Those evil, twisted." He spat, unable to complete the sentence, "He's their son, _their son_! You don't treat your kids like that."  
"I know James."  
"I'm want to _kill_ them." He spun around and punched at the wall, swearing in pain as he shook his fist out.  
"James! Calm _down!_" I grabbed him by the shoulder and hugged him fiercely.  
"I-I'm so angry."  
"No." I said, feeling him cry into my shoulder, "You're upset, and that's okay, you have every right to be."  
He nodded and drew back from me, looking around the room, "I guess I should clean this up huh?" He gave me a sheepish smile, though his eyes were still wet.  
I left him to be by himself, and went and had my own little breakdown, not only for Sirius, but for Regulus as well.  
Because I knew that his future wouldn't give him happiness.

I was the only one in the room when Sirius awoke.  
I had taken to visiting him constantly for the past three days, trying different tactics to get him to wake up, I had tried threatening him, begging him, bribing him.  
And now I was singing.  
"If you don't wake up then I am going to torture with my voice." I said happily, poking at his arm.  
Silence.  
"Okay, you asked for it." I took a deep breath and let it all out. " BABY, BABY, BABY OHHHHH!"  
To my complete surprise his eyes flickered open, "And I thought the cruciatus curse was deadly." He murmured.  
"You're alive!" I said happily, I jumped up and down, "JAMES HE'S ALIVE!" I shouted.  
"Did you miss me Davies?" He smirked at me, sitting up with a slight wince.  
"No, not really, its just that I'd have to put up with James' whining if you died, and that would kind of suck." I grinned cheerfully.  
Sirius pouted, "You could be lying."  
"Yet you know I'm not."  
The door swung open and James ran in, "PADFOOT!" He yelled throwing himself t Sirius who cried out in pain.  
"Bloody hell Prongs, I'm fragile, and if anyone wants to explain how I got here then that would be great."  
"You don't remember?" James asked.  
"Nope, last thing I remember was that crazy bint torturing me, and then this crazy bitch torturing me."  
"Oi!" I said indignantly.  
"Well Tessa was in the lounge room when you came falling though the fireplace, saw her, and then fainted." James said.  
"Yeah, well I guess the sight of Tessa _would_ be enough to make someone faint." Sirius winked at me.  
"Oh shut it Black." I said grumpily.  
Sirius rose from the couch slowly, and grinned as he kept his balance, "Yep, all ready for some extreme pranking!"  
"Don't you think you should be resting Black?" I said sternly.  
"I've been resting for days Davies, I've wasted precious pranking time."  
"Well… I do love pranking, okay I'm in!"  
"Great, first things first, has anyone told Mr and Mrs Potter that I'm awake yet?"  
"No."  
"Perfect, well I think we should announce my return in a spectacular way." Sirius grinned.  
"Well this is going to interesting." I laughed.  
QUICK MRS POTTER'S POV

I heard a slight thump and turned to Harold, "Oh no, what have they done this time?" I sighed.  
Together, Harold and I opened the door and stepped out into what should have been the landing above the stairs.  
But _someone_ had turned it into a slide.  
As we slid down I called out in surprise. Oh merlin, I was too old for this.  
We were flung forward into the air, and landed into two arm chairs.  
"What in the name of merlins- " Harold's sentence was cut off as smoke appeared and drifted in front of us.  
"This is merlin!" A voice said amidst the smoke, a voice that sounded suspiciously like James.  
"I have heard your pleas and they have been answered!"  
I shared a bemused glance with Harold. Oh god.  
"Yes that's right, I have brought back, the one the only."  
"The pompous." Tessa voice interjected.  
"OI!" That sounded like…  
"ANYWAY! I present the Sirius Orion Black!"  
The smoke cleared to see Sirius striking what I'm sure he thought was a dramatic pose.  
He grinned at us, "I'm back baby!"

A.N hahahaha, yeah, just a bit of fun, and some sadness to, i feel really bad for regulus, and making that speach for him made me tear up. PLEASE REVIEW because i won't update until you do. And the word of the day is TUMBLR. Love ALLL you guys! Please review.  
~Bitterglass


	14. We shall call her 'Jamie!

A.N Sorry this took so long guys! I was waiting for a certain butthead friend of mine to hurry up and review. Thanks to all the reviewers don't forget to review this chapter!  
DISClAIMER: I don't own HP but i wish i did.

Having Sirius up and running did make things a lot more interesting at the Potters house, I had thought having a hyperactive James was bad but combined with Sirius, well there was never a dull day to put it mildly. Not that anything Sirius ever did was mild.  
It was reaching the early hours of morning, and I was standing over James bed as Sirius watched me from his bed with an amused expression.  
"Don't do it Davies, he will murder you, trust me I tried it in third year." He said in a hushed voice.  
"And your still here." I grinned.  
"Yeah, but he likes me better then you."  
I poked my tongue out at him and lent down, studying James face. I carefully covered his lips in bright red lipstick.  
"Lily." He mumbled, puckering his lips, I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.  
I carefully did his makeup and then stepped back to survey my handy work.  
"We shall call her, Jamie!" I said dramatically, and I guess I was a little loud because 'Jamie's' eyes flickered open.  
"Tess?" He mumbled, "What're you doing in here."  
"Umm." I mumbled, walking quickly towards the door.  
Sirius stood up and shoved a hand mirror in front of James face, " You make a great girl, Jamie."  
James eyes widened almost comically. "TESSA!" He shrieked, I chose not to mention that his scream sounded quite feminie, instead I turned and ran out the door.  
I laughed as I heard James thump to the floor in his rush to come after me. I made it to the bathroom and ran in, locking to door behind me. James slammed into the door seconds later.  
"You're going to have to come out there sometime Davies." He growled through the door. I could hear Sirius snickering as well.  
"Oh I don't know, I'm quite comfortable here." I answered, climbing into the bathtub and stretching out, I wonder why people don't sleep in bathtubs? They're perfectly comfortable.  
"Calm down Jamie." Sirius laughed.  
There was a thud and I could only assume that James had tackled Sirius to the floor and was beating the hell out of him.  
"Don't. Call. Me. That!" He snarled.  
"My face! My beautiful face!"  
Yeah, no, I was definitely staying in the bathroom if that was the alternative.  
I soon found myself drifting to sleep, and yes, I was still in the bathtub.

The light streaming through the curtains was what woke me up, I stretched and my joints felt stiff, ah, now I knew why people didn't sleep in bathtubs.  
I rubbed the gunk out of my eyes and stood by the door, trying to decide if it was safe to come out or not.  
Silence.  
Tentatively, I opened the door, and peeked my head around, there was no one in sight. I stepped out and quickly walked to the kitchen, Mrs Potter should be in there eating breakfast so it was relatively safe.  
Sure enough, Mrs Potter was sitting at the table, where a stack of pancakes was placed in the middle.  
James was sitting across from Sirius and was glaring at me.  
"No hard feelings right James?" I smiled.  
"Sure, drink your juice Tessa." He grinned slightly manically and pushed a cup of 'orange 'juice' towards me.  
"Um, no that's okay, I'm not thirsty." I gulped nervously. James stared at me without blinking, oh god that was scary, I sat down and tried to avoid his basilisk stare.  
Sirius grinned at me, cheerfully sporting a black eye, "It took him ages to get the make up off."  
"You made me look like a cross dresser."  
"A very pretty cross dresser." I said, eyes wide in what I thought was a very 'innocent' look. James glare of death, that was almost as bad as Alfred, said otherwise.  
"Well I've got to head off, behave you three." Mrs Potter said sternly,, standing up and walking out the door.  
No! Don't leave! I wanted to shout, but it was too late, I looked nervously at James, who was smirking evilly at me.  
"The bathrooms looking mighty tempting right now." I muttered, I turned and tried to run, barely making it to the door before I was tackled to the ground.  
James forced my mouth open and poured the 'orange juice' down my throat. He got up grinning at me.  
I felt my whole body heat up then go back to normal temperature. I don't know what happened, but suddenly Sirius was on the floor, unable to control his laughter.  
I looked into the hallway mirror and gasped in shock, my whole body was orange and my hair was green, in short, I resembled a carrot.  
I turned to James in horror as he smirked at me.  
"Revenge." He grinned.  
What could I say? I deserved it.  
I grinned at Sirius, "Hey Black? Ever got beaten up by a human carrot before?" I said before launching myself at him.  
He screamed something about me being crazy, but I got off quickly as James changed the atmosphere with a few simple words.  
"Are those the Hogwarts owls?"  
I jumped up and looked towards the window, where three owl's were perched.  
"Oh my god." I whispered. "Those are our… results."  
I ignored James and Sirius and untied my letter, opening it with shaking fingers.  
I read the results.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades:Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)  
Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)  
Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

TESSA MAREE DAVIES HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy: E  
Muggle Studies: A  
Charms: E  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: E  
Divination: D  
Herbology: O  
History of Magic: P  
Potions: A  
Transfiguration: O

I stared at it, it wasn't that bad, I had failed muggle studies purely because I disagreed with their views on the muggle world, my view being, that they were idiots. I had gotten to Outstanding so that was good, all together I had gotten seven OWL'S.  
I looked up and grinned at the boys.  
"How'd you do?" Sirius asked me, seeming satisfied with his marks.  
"Seven OWL'S." I answered, "What about you?"  
"Nine." He answered breezily, I looked at James who grinned at me.  
"Eight."  
I rolled my eyes, I had no idea how they had managed that without even a hint of studying, and I guess I wasn't going to be finding out anytime soon.  
After all, they were Marauders.

A.N Oh, and Tessa's middle name? Marree? I stole that from my sister and when i imformered her of this, instead of being honored that i had chosen to use her middle name, she complained! ANyways please review or i will be very sad and unable to update. The secret word is... KATNISS!  
Oh and i thought this was adorable enough to let you guys know, my boyfriend and i said i love you for the first time, i don't usee the word lightly so its kind of a big deal 3  
REVIEW!


	15. The horror of pick up lines

A.N It took me three days to write this, i was just so lazy, but i still have loads of ideas for the story so don't worry guys! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Everytime i get a new reveiew i feel so awesome and it encourages me to update!  
Disclaimer: Dude i swear to merin I'm not J.K Rowling.

"James, what are you doing?" I asked, we were about to leave for kings cross, and he was hunched over a piece of paper, scribbling furiously.  
"Making a list of pick up lines for Lily."  
Oh no, I snatched the paper from him and read through it quickly, "These are horrible! Who's idea was this?"  
"Well Padfoot helped me."  
"Of course he did." My eyes landed to the worst one, Are you an alien? Cos your ass is out of this world. Only Sirius could think something that bad would work. "James I really wouldn't use these if I were you."  
He grinned at me, grabbing the list back, "No offense Tessa, but you know nothing about being romantic." He put the list in his pocket and walked out the door.  
"Yeah, and neither do you apparently." I muttered, still, he couldn't say I didn't warn him.  
As soon as Mrs Potter had apparated us to kings cross, I slapped Sirius upside the head.  
"ouch! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head as he glared at me.  
"That is for giving James those horrible pickup lines, it only going to end up with Lily cursing him!"  
"Hey! Those pickup lines are foolproof!"  
"Have you ever actually used them?" I asked, eyebrows raised.  
He stared at the ground." Well…no… normally I don't have to resort to talking."  
"Idiot." I snapped, then grinned, "Well it won't affect me anyway, you're the one who has to put up with him after she rejects him." I turned and walked away as Sirius worked this out.  
I walked through and looked into compartments until I spotted Remus and Pettigrew. I walked in and smiled at Remus, ignoring Pettigrew.  
"Hey Moony." I said as I sat down across from them.  
"Hello Tessa, where's Sirius and James?"  
"Well, James is getting shot down by Lily, and I think Sirius is trying to help." I said lazily, kicking my legs up so I was lying on the seat.  
"So the usual then?" Remus grinned.  
"Yeah pretty much."  
I had about five minutes of peace and quiet as the train began moving, when the door was slammed open and James stomped in, a frantic Sirius behind him.  
"Pronsgie I'm sorry!" Sirius pleaded.  
"You ruined everything!" James said angrily, he sat down and I managed to move my legs out of the way just in time.  
"Look, I don't want to say I told you so-"  
"Then don't." He snapped at me. Wow, he'd never reacted like this to rejection.  
"Look, just because the pick up lines didn't work." I began.  
"I didn't use them! I chickened out last minute asked her how her holidays were, we were having a really good conversation, she was even smiling, when this idiot." At this point, James kicked out violently at Sirius, " Ran behind me screaming his lungs out, tripped and slammed into me so I fell forward, and I stuck out my hands instinctively, you know? And then, t-hen…" James turned pale and shook his head.  
"You touched her boobs? Didn't you?" I said with a snort of laughter, oh poor Lily.  
"She thought I planned the whole thing, but I'd never do that, I wouldn't touch her boobs if she didn't want, I'd never do that, but she got so mad." James put his head in his hands.  
Naw, how cute, my Jily feeling were in overload. I turned to Sirius, eyebrows raised.  
"You realise you're an idiot right?" I asked him.  
"I didn't mean too!" He wailed, staring at me with puppy dog eyes.  
"Not the point!" I turned to James and prodded him so he would look at me, "Relax James, I'll talk to Lily, explain that it was all this idiots fault."  
"Hey! Stop calling me an idiot." Sirius protested.  
"Then stop acting like one, you idiot!" I teased him.  
"Do you think she'll forgive me Tessa?" James asked, his expression pathetically hopeful.  
"Yeah most likely." She must have, or they wouldn't have been married. I looked at Sirius, who was looking quite dejected.  
Sigh, fine. "You should probably consider forgiving Sirius, I mean, its not his fault he's an idiot."  
James thought about then half shrugged. "Fine."  
"YES!" Sirius jumped into James lap and began fiercely hugging him, "KNEW YOU'D FORGIVE ME!"  
"Geddoff me Padfoot." James mumbled, shoving at Sirius to no avail.  
I groaned and lay my head back on the seat. It was at crazy times like this that I missed Marlene.

When I walked into the girls dorms, Lily was in full rant mode. Yep, she was still mad at what James had done.  
"Lily." I waited for her to look at me as I calmly met her eyes, "Shut up."  
"But!"  
"No. James didn't do it on purpose, he would never touch you against your will, Sirius fell into him purely by accident, you ranting only makes you look like a prat."  
She was silent as she thought this through. "Oh."  
"Don't you think you owe James an apology?" I said reasonably.  
Her face scrunched up at the thought of apologising, "I guess." She muttered.  
"Like now maybe?" I prompted.  
"Yeah, best to get it over with." She nodded and walked out to the common room. I followed her.  
James, Remus, Sirius and Pettigrew were standing in the common room, apparently not ready to sleep yet.  
"Potter." Lily called quietly. James turned around and his face lit up when he saw who was talking to him.  
"Evans listen, I'm really sorry about-"  
Lily cut him off, "No, I'm sorry, should've known you would intentionally do that to me, sorry for ranting at you."  
James stared after her in shock as she walked back into the girls dorms.  
"S-she apologised, " He mumbled, turning around, he walked silently into the boys dorm.  
Remus started to chuckle, "Well that was interesting."  
"I am a mastermind!" I announced proudly.  
"More or less." Remus muttered, he started to walk toward the boys dorms. "Night Tessa. You guys coming? Sirius? Peter?"  
Pettigrew nodded and scurried after Remus, Sirius shook his head.  
He grinned at me as Remus and Pettigrew disappeared up the stairs.  
"Why are you grinning at me like that?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Oh just wondering."  
"Wondering what?"  
"Well did it hurt?"  
I stared at him, "Did what hurt?"  
"When you fell from heaven?"  
I stared at him in shock, then burst into laughter.  
"Oi! I worked hard on that pick up line!"  
"I'm sorry! I just- can't even!" I doubled over, unable to control my laughter.  
"Stop laughing!"  
"B-but that was so! Hahaha I can't!" I shook my head. I would manage to straighten up but one look at the expression on his face would send me laughing again.  
"Well what was wrong with it?"  
I leant against the wall for support and grinned at him, "That is the lamest pick up line there is, how could you think that would work?"  
"Well I have others!" He said defensively.  
"If they're as bad as that one, then I don't think I want to hear them. Go test your pick up lines on someone else Sirius." I teased.  
"What's the point." He muttered under his breath as he walked towards the boys dorms, "I'll just use them on you in the end."  
I stared after him for a bit then laughed dryly.  
Haha. Very funny Black.  
Still, I thought as I walked into the girls dorms and got ready for bed, I'd rather he was testing the pickup lines on me then on a girl he actually liked.

A.N This was a fun chapter to write, don't think that will be the end of Sirius' horrible pick up lines either. Please review, because i don't even start the chapter unless I've gotten around three reviews, so if i don't have 87 or more then no update. And please review because it means SOOO mcuh to me! The codeword is SLYTHERIN! Oh and guess what? This weekend i am registaring in the DOLLY magazine model search competition, i don't know if i will get it or not, but wish me luck either way?  
Hope you liked the chapter, review?  
~Bitterglass


	16. Stupid boys

A.N IMMMMM BACK! The chapter is short and not so good but at least its there! Hope you like it and review my lovileis! SOrry for shitty spelling.

Turns out Sirius wasn't lying about having more pick up lines, and I was wrong about them being as bad as the first, they were much worst.  
And apparently I was the only person he could test them out on, as soon as I went anywhere near him he would fire a new one at me, it was freaking annoying but nothing I said would make him stop.  
James and Remus were no help, Remus found the whole situation hilarious and for the first time in his life, made no move to stop his best friend from irritating someone to death. James, well James was too busy trying to impress Lily with his maturity while trying to hide the fact that he hasn't actually matured at all, somehow I don't think it's working.  
So I was calmly sitting in the common room when Sirius waltzed in, grinned at me and then blurted out another gayass line, "That shirt looks good on you, but I think it'd look better on my bedroom floor."  
Some small part of me snapped then and I stood up and advanced on him.  
"You know platform nine and three quarters? Well I've got something else with the exact same measurements." I grinned at him viciously as he blinked in shock.  
"Wait…what?"  
"Are you a dementor? Because your something silvery come out of my wand."  
"But you're a girl?"  
I pushed him against the wall and stepped close to him.  
"Do you mind if I Slytherin?"  
"Don't you say that word in here!" Sirius snapped.  
"Um Sirius?" Remus stared at him, "That's not a swear word?"  
"It is! It's a dirty swear! And how dare she swear at me to seduce me! What do you think I am? Some whore that will just fall into your arms if you swear at me?"  
"Sirius I hardly think that was what she mean-"  
I grinned at him, "If you are confused and bemused then my work here is done." I turned and started to walk away.  
"No Tessa, don't leave me here with him!"  
"What's wrong with me? What am I not allowed to be offended by swear words? Are you going to swear at me too Remus? Are you? ARE YOU...wait Tessa where are you going!"  
I looked back to see Sirius running after me as Remus stood there completely bemused. I ran out of the common room and sprinted down the corridors, Sirius chased after me.  
It was fun just pure fun, we might be acting a tad childish but it was good none the less.  
"You need to start exercising Black, I'm beating you by loads!" I called behind me, and suddenly the chase had turned into a race. (A.N hey that rhymes!) I was winning though that probably had something to do with the head start, but despite my jabs, Sirius was gaining on me, I skidded to a stop at the end of the corridor.  
" I won!" I declared, raising my hands up in victory.  
Black pouted at me, "Only because you cheated."  
"Wow, sore loser much!" I heard talking and out my hand over Sirius mouth to shut him up.  
"Did you see the look on that mudbloods face?" Three slytherins came into view, Regulus was with them.  
"Hey Regulus, isn't that your bloodtraitor brother?" One asked, sneering at Sirius.  
Regulus looked at Sirius, "He's no brother of mine."  
I looked at Sirius, his face was closed and he glared at Regulus.  
"Enjoying your deatheater friends then?" He snapped.  
Regulus met eyes with me, and I saw a flicker of indecision before he opened his mouth, "Enjoying your bloodtraitor slut?"  
I moved and held Sirius's arms down so he couldn't pull his wand out, holding him like that until the snakes had passed.  
Once they were gone, I let go, and he screamed at me.  
"Why the hell did you stop me? Didn't you hear what he called you?"  
"I don't need you to defend me Black." I said quietly.  
"Then why didn't you do it yourself?" He said angrily.  
"He didn't mean it."  
"Bullshit he didn't mean it!"  
"You don't understand!"  
"Then explain, why my brothers suddenly a little deatheater!"  
I snapped, "He doesn't have a choice!" I screamed.  
Sirius stopped, "What?"  
"Do you think he can just act like you? He's not a Grythindor Sirius! He has to live with them, has to put up with the pressures that you should have helped with!"  
"So your saying this is my fault?"  
I looked down, "I don't know."  
"Well at least I know how you really feel." Sirius looked at me for a moment before turning and walking away.  
I let out a high pitched scream of frustration, "Eargh! Stupid boys!" I yelled turning and slamming my fist into a wall.  
Pain spread though my hand like fire.  
"OUCH! Oh shit! Fuck that hurts!" I jumped back, shaking my hand before dropping on the floor clutching it, "Its all his fault! Ow ow ow!"  
I heard footsteps, "Um Tessa? Are you okay?"  
I glared up at Remus, " Do I _look_ okay?"  
"No, not really."  
I held my hand out and Remus pulled out his wand, he muttered a spell under his breath and I gritted my teeth as my hand was fixed.  
"Stupid Black." I muttered, letting Remus help me up.  
"What'd he do now?"  
"He didn't, I did, but its his fault- I just…" I couldn't explain, I was mad at Sirius, but I was to blame as well. "I can't deal with this right now Remus." I turned and walked off.  
Hogwarts wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

We didn't speak for a week, I hated it.  
James and Remus were getting frustrated too, they'd both tried to get me to apologize, or him to apologize, but you couldn't have picked more stubborn people. And I wasn't too sure I had anything to apologize for.  
I was sitting on my bed when Remus yelled out for me.  
"Tessa Davies! Come here now!"  
Well that was rude, he's not my mum. I turned the next page of my book and continued reading.  
"Tessa if you're not down in ten seconds I'll tell McGonagall who it was that stole her biscuit tin!"  
I ran down to the common room, "Low Remus!"  
Remus was standing next to James, both had there arms crossed and were frowning at me, Sirius was slouching behind them, staring at the ground.  
"You two are breaking up this family!" James said angrily.  
"Family?" I snorted.  
"The marauders are a family Tessa, and you and Sirius are ruining everything with your immatureness." Remus said.  
'So either you two make up right now, or we're kicking you out."  
"Are you kidding me!" Sirius and I said in union.  
"Do we look like we are kidding?"  
For the first time that week I met eyes with Sirius, he looked so sad and pitiful that I started to smile.  
He launched himself at me in a hug, "Lets never fight again!"  
"Sirius you oaf! Get off me!" I laughed, relieved the fight was over.  
The portrait door opened and we all turned to look.  
"Um didn't Remus tell you I was coming back?"  
"Marlene?" I said in shock, I looked at Remus for an explanation.  
He grinned at me and went over to hug her, "Oh by the way, Marlene's back."

A.N IM SORRY ITS SHORT! Plleeaassee review! Also the word is SOURGRAPESNAPE!  
I love you all!  
~Bitterglass


End file.
